Memorias de un dulce romance
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Shuichi perdió la memoria en un accidente, ahora vive con alguien mas. Pero puede ser que muy dentro de su ser, el amor hacia Yuki lo vuelva a reclamar. Capitulo 8
1. Un pequeño accidente

Memorias de un dulce romance

1 Un pequeño accidente

Era una mañana soleada, los pájaros cantaban y el sol daba sus suaves rayos cálidos sobre el parque. Cerca de una fuente, donde el agua se veía muy cristalina y brillante, se encontraba un joven con el cabello rosa con mechones púrpuras, estaba esperando a alguien mientras entonaba una canción que le encantaba, una canción que nunca podría faltar en ninguno de sus conciertos.

El joven miro a su derecha y sonrió a un joven con el cabello castaño y largo, amarrado delicadamente en una coleta alta. Aquel joven iba caminando lentamente mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y le daba un gesto con la mano.

-Buenos días Shu-chan-dijo el joven sonriendo

-Muy buenos días Hiro-chan-le contesto alegremente

-Y ¿a que se debe esa sonrisa?-pregunto Hiro con curiosidad

-Es que ayer, Yuki me regalo un anillo

-¿Un anillo?-preguntó extrañado-¿Por qué? Digo, no eres un chica……aun que realmente parezcas una, no hay razón para que te de un anillo…..¿o si?

-Que malo eres Hiro-rezongo haciendo un puchero que hizo que Hiro sonriera más-Me dio un anillo, por que ayer cumplimos 3 años de vivir juntos-suspiro-Debiste de verlo, parecía otro, me dio este anillo y el se puso uno y dijo que estos anillos representaría nuestra unión

-Ya-dijo Hiro un tanto molesto-Bueno, te cite para divertirnos, no para hablar de Yuki todo el día

-Es cierto-dijo Shu emocionado-¿Adonde me vas a llevar esta vez?

-Pues pensaba llevarte al parque de diversiones y…..

-Entonces, andando-dijo Shu haciendo una cara graciosa y arrastró a Hiro divertido

-----

Yuki ya se había despertado, si que había sido una noche bastante larga, y aun que era un bonito recuerdo el de anoche, se molesto al encontrarse solo en la cama, Shuichi se había ido.

Mal humorado, se levanto y se puso ropa interior y unos pantalones negros, luego se daría una ducha rápida. Abrió un cajón y saco un cigarrillo, inmediatamente después lo prendió y se recargo cerca de la ventana.

Mientras fumaba vio su mano derecha, tenía un hermoso anillo de oro, con las iniciales E&S y unos corazones alrededor, si que le había costado trabajo encontrar unos anillos como estos, sobre todo, le costo mas trabajo mandarlos a grabar esas inscripciones. Esos anillos, que ambos tenían, significaba el amor que se tendrían, ya habían pasado 3 años…..3 maravillosos años a su lado….quien iba a pensar que ese niño lo podría cambiar tanto….

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar la cara de Shuichi cuando le dijo que el anillo que le daba era de mujer. También recordó como le alego Shuichi por a verle puesto la 'E' de Eiri y no la 'Y' de Yuki, pero es que el pobre chico no entendía, aun que ya podía llamarlo por su nombre, hasta por su apellido verdadero, pero al fin y al cabo, su pequeño tenía derecho de llamarlo como más le gustara.

Después de terminarse su cigarrillo salió de la habitación, todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad. Lentamente se dirigió a la cocina y noto que su desayuno ya estaba listo, en el centro de la mesa vio una nota.

_"Yuki. Esta listo el desayuno, espero que te guste. Hiro me cito esta mañana en el parque, creo que llegaré tarde a la casa, luego me comunico con tigo. Te quiero. Shuichi"_

Suspiro fastidiado, como odiaba que Hiro siempre lo sacará algún lado, ya que, como todo buen amante, debía cuidarlo y se ponía celoso de vez en cuando del amiguito de su pequeño. Dejo de amargarse el día, mejor disfrutaría de la comida que le preparo su koibito con tanto amor.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer lentamente. Total, aun debía de terminar su novela, ya estaba bastante atrasado y la editorial no esperaría mucho. Terminaría de desayunar, se ducharía, y seguiría con su novela, y luego, esperara la llamada de su amante, lo regañaría, pero no mucho, total, hace tiempo que su amante no salía con su amiguito, merecía una oportunidad.

-----

Ya habrían pasado varias horas desde que llegaron al parque de diversiones, ahora se encontraban sentados debajo de un árbol comiendo un delicioso helado, ya que el calor era más fuerte y querían refrescarse antes de continuar su diversión.

Su estaba realmente emocionado y feliz, Hiro había ganado para el un muñeco de felpa de color café claro y para a completarlo, le puso de moño el listón rojo que traía en la cabeza para amarrarse el cabello. Shuichi no dejaba de abrazar al oso mientras saboreaba su helado doble de fresa y vainilla.

-¿Te la estas pasando bien, Shu-chan?-preguntó Hiro de repente

-Claro que si-dijo abrazando al oso con ternura-Arigatou

-Que bueno que te gusto mí regalo

-Lo conservare como reflejo de nuestra amistad…..demo….-Shu de repente puso una cara de tristeza

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber Hiro algo preocupado

-No tengo nada que regalarte-dijo Shuichi algo triste

-No te preocupes, esta bien-dijo Hiro tranquilamente-Con que seas mi amigo para mi me basta

-Demo…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada

Shuichi se quedo callado, mirando el piso algo desilusionado. Esto entristeció un poco a Hiro, tenía que alegrar al pequeño, pero ¿Cómo?

-Ya sé-dijo de repente Shuichi regresando a su habitual alegría-Ya sé que te daré-repuso mientras buscaba algo en su mochila

Hiro miro a Shuichi con curiosidad, ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido a su pequeño amigo? Después de unos segundos de búsqueda logro sacar un anillo de oro bastante pequeño, se lo enseño a Hiro que no entendía nada

-Toma-dijo Shu sonriendo-Se que no te va a quedar, ya que es algo pequeño…-dijo avergonzado

-Esta bien-dijo Hiro tomando el anillo-Como no me lo puedo poner, me lo voy a colgar-repuso mientras sacaba una cadena que traía en el cuello y ponía con cuidado el anillo-¿Lo vez? Así lo traeré todo el tiempo-añadió sonriendo cuando termino su labor y le enseño a Shuichi

-Que bueno-dijo Shuichi sonriendo-Ahora si, estamos a mano-repuso mientras volvía a comer su helado

Hiro miro al pequeño vocalista con una sonrisa, parecía un niño aun cuando había sufrido tanto por el amor de Yuki, si que había cosas que no cambiaban, comenzó a comer lentamente su helado mientras veía el anillo.

Era fino y no cabía duda que era de oro, tenía incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes que brillaban al ser expuestas al sol, no cabía duda que era de mujer, lo miro detenidamente, no se veía como cualquier anillo, parecía un anillo de compromiso.

-Shu-chan-dijo Hiro de repente

-Dime

-Este anillo no es el que te regalo Yuki-kun ¿cierto?

-Claro que no-repuso Shuichi sonriendo-El que me regalo Yuki lo traigo aquí-dijo mientras le enseñaba su mano derecha

Era cierto, tenía un anillo de color oro, con las inscripciones E&S y alrededor tenía unos corazones bastante delicados.

-Es muy lindo-dijo Hiro mirando el anillo-No quiero ofenderte, pero….parece de mujer

-De hecho es de mujer-repuso mientras volvía a su labor de saborear su helado-Yuki supuso que me quedaría uno de mujer, por eso lo compro, el anillo de él es igual al mío, solo que es un poco mas grueso y grande

-Entiendo……es como su anillo de bodas

-Algo as

-Entonces……¿de quien es este anillo?-pregunto señalando su nuevo anillo

-Para mi es muy especial, espero que lo cuides Hiro, por que para mi es mi mayor tesoro, y te lo regalo por que eres mi mejor amigo

-Claro que lo cuidaré, pero dime…¿de quien era?

-De mi madre-respondió el joven con una sonrisa dulce dejando de comer-Ese anillo fue cuando mi padre le propuso matrimonio a mi madre, ella no se lo quito hasta que se caso con mi papa….cuando yo nací, mi madre se desilusionó un poco cuando vio que era hombre….pero no le importo al fin y al cabo me iba a regalar ese anillo…..pensaba regalárselo a Yuki, por que mi madre me dijo que se lo regalara a la persona que mas importancia tenía en mi vida….pero preferí dártelo a ti

Hubo un silencio, Hiro miro el anillo asombrado, sabía de sobra que Shuichi amaba a ese anillo, ya que era el único recuerdo de su querida madre

-Pero…..¿por que me lo das a mi y no a Yuki-kun?

-Por que, yo se que aun que Yuki me ame, nunca cuidara ese anillo como se que lo cuidaras tu, ya sabes, Yuki aun no se sabe expresar tan libremente y lo mas que puede hacer y es guardarlo y ya, pero tu…..tu lo cuidarás como nada en tu vida por que….

-Si, tienes razón, por que eres mi mejor amigo y todo lo tuyo es mío, y lo mío es tuyo, ya entendí-dijo sonriendo

Shuichi le contesto ese sonrisa y siguió comiendo su helado, Hiro sabía que nunca se lo habría dado a Yuki, por que (aun que no le agradara la idea) Shuichi siempre iba a estar a lado de su amado, eso significaba, que tarde o temprano Shuichi se alejaría de él…..

-Lo tengo-dijo Shu cuando termino su helado-Vamos a la Casa del Terror

-Pero Shu-chan-dijo con cierta malicia Hiro-Esa casa es para ti y Yuki-kun, ya sabes, para que cuando te espantes, accidentalmente lo abraces y luego lo beses y luego harán sus cosas

-¡Hiro!-dijo Shu mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo intenso-¡No digas tonterías!

-Pero…..es verdad ¿no?

-¡HIRO!

-Bueno, bueno, ya, no diré nada, por que no quiero que te desmayes solo por que toda tu sangre esta en tu cabeza-dijo mientras acariciaba de forma juguetona la cabeza del cantante-Vamos allá entonces

Shu dio un pequeño brinquito y siguió a Hiro muy alegremente.

-----

Yuki comenzaba a preocuparse, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y ni rastro de su pequeño. Dejo de escribir y se estiro un poco, ya llevaba 7 horas escribiendo. Se sentía algo mareado, así que decidió tomar algo refrescante, se levanto dejando a un lado sus lentes y salió del estudio.

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo, se sentía algo extraño ante tanta tranquilidad, después de todo, su amante no era una persona callada, era obvio que después de 3 años, comenzara a acostumbrarse.

Al llegar a la cocina tomo una cerveza, se recargo cerca del refrigerador y comenzó a disfrutar su bebida. Miro la cocina, estaba arreglada y ordenada, con la excepción de que no estaba recogida la mesa. Sonrió mientras dejaba la cerveza arriba del refrigerador, ya se había acostumbrado –demasiado- a los cuidados de Shuichi en la casa. Ya que Shuichi atendía la casa, dejándole a él tiempo de sobra para sus novelas.

Suspiro suavemente mientras comenzó a recoger la mesa e inmediatamente después a lavar los trastes. Debía de ayudarle de vez en cuando a Shu para hacer la casa, después hablarían. Si, finalmente hablaban como toda una pareja normal aun que a veces –casi siempre- terminaban mal, pero Yuki lo arreglaba con un beso.

Cuando termino, fue a la sala con su cerveza donde se sentó cómodamente para seguir disfrutando de aquella dulce y a la vez amarga bebida. Observo a su alrededor, en la mesita del centro se encontraba una foto, esa foto fue la primera que se tomaron juntos. Nunca olvidaría ese día, su primera cita, donde finalmente le contó su pasado a Shuichi y el se había ido a Nueva York. Sonrió al recordar cuando Shuichi lo encontró en la casa donde había terminado la vida de su sensei.

Tomo aquella foto y la miro detenidamente, sabía de sobra que Shuichi había movido cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo, pero como lo dijo aquella noche, en donde casi él acababa su propia vida, todo eso lo así por que le amaba, además de que le advirtió que no importara a donde fuera, siempre iría detrás de él.

-Definitivamente-dijo sonriendo a la foto-Shuichi es muy extraño-dejo la foto en su lugar-Por eso lo amo tanto

Miro el reloj. Las seis, si Shuichi no le hablaba, entonces, él debería hablarle, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero del cantante. Colgó inmediatamente, molesto, al escuchar el celular de Shuichi en el cuarto (con todo ese silencio, obvio que lo iba a escuchar) el muy baka lo había olvidado. En un momento a otro se encontraba molesto enfrente del computador. Cuando le hablara, ya se las vería con él…..

.-..-..-..-..-.

Ya era bastante tarde, el atardecer estaba terminando cuando los dos salieron del parque de diversiones, habían repetido como 5 veces la Casa del Terror, solo por que a Hiro le daba risa como Shu se espantaba con el mismo truco, si que el chico era bastante ingenuo.

Siguieron caminando aun riéndose mientras recordaban lo que había pasado ese día, estaban dispuestos a regresar a sus respectivas casas, cuando a Shu se le antojo una malteada de chocolate, así que se fueron a un restaurante donde no duraron mucho tiempo, ya que a Hiro se le ocurrió la idea de ir a tomar un poco de Sake.

-Pero-dijo Shu mientras salían del restaurante-Debo avisarle a Yuki-dijo mientras miraba el cielo-Ya es tarde….no quiero preocuparlo

-¿El Hombre de Hielo preocupado?-preguntó Hiro en forma de burla

-Si, se preocupa por mi, si no lo sabías-dijo Shu en tono molesto

-No te enojes, Shu-chan, es que me parece sorprendente que se preocupe

-Pues déjame informarte que si tiene sentimientos

-Bueno, ya, no te ofusques, mira, hay esta una caseta de teléfono

Shuichi hablo un largo rato con Yuki, ya que parecía un poco -extremadamente- molesto, después de arreglar ese asunto (donde Yuki se mostró indiferente y le grito que le valía un comino si regresaba o no) Shu salió de la cabina con una sonrisa falsa, ya que, por lógica, le había dolido lo que le había dicho su amante, pero no iba a dejar que Hiro se preocupara

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Hiro algo preocupado

-Hai-repuso Shu sonriendo mas, intentando que fuera mas natural-Mejor háblale a Ayaka-chan, no se vaya a preocupar

-Hai-contesto Hiro mientras se metía en la cabina y comenzaba a hablar con su novia

Shuichi lo miro por un rato, Hiro estaba riéndose mientras hablaba por teléfono, Shu suspiro pesadamente, a veces quería que Yuki fuera un poco mas comprensivo, ya que, por culpa de la gira, los nuevos discos, los autógrafos, las entrevistas y las fotos hacía que Hiro y Shu tuvieran poco tiempo para pasarla juntos. Mas sin embargo, sabía de sorba por que Yuki se había comportado de esa forma; estaba celoso. Unos minutos después salió Hiro riéndose.

-Me acaba de decir que no quiere que me acueste con ninguna chica o me matara, tuve que explicarle que iba a traer un anillo, y que es un regalo tuyo, supuse que no me iba a creer, pero como te conoce, supone que tú también utilizas anillos de mujer

-¡HIRO!

-¿O es mentira?

-No….demo…

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, vamos a tomar

-Hai-repuso Shu sonriendo

Al llegar al establecimiento, Shu no quería tomar mucho, ya que, últimamente, estaba dependiendo de la bebida, y no quería volverse adicto, pero no importo cuanto intentara por que Hiro no le diera, cada vez tomaba más, siguieron tomando hasta que se les acabo el dinero.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Hiro mientras salieron-Estuvo bueno

-Hai-dijo Shu secamente mientras se tambaleaba un poco-Estoy mareado

-Pues claro amigo-dijo Hiro mientras lo abrazaba-Te bebiste casi dos botellas

-Pero quien me obligo

-Bueno, bueno, mejor vamos a casa-dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba

Shuichi miro a Hiro y suspiro, realmente se sentía mareado, además que estaba todo realmente confuso, se sintió tambalear al primer paso, así que abrazo a Hiro para incorporarse, aun que no sirvió realmente de mucho, ya que él estaba en la misma o peor condición que él.

-Mira que bonitas se ven las flores

-Hiro-dijo pacientemente Shuichi-Aquí no hay flores

-¿Nani? Bueno, no importa-repuso con una sonrisita idiota

Comenzaron a caminar sin mucho éxito, realmente le hizo bastante fuerte tomar de aquella manera, ambos se tambaleaban y estaban sonrojados, por los efectos del Sake, además de que comenzaron a cantar, algunas canciones conocidas y otras que inventaban de repente.

-Se me antojo un tequila-dijo de repente Hiro mientras abrazaba mas a Shuichi-Ya sabes, lo que nos dio la otra vez K-san

-Lo sé, la verdad no me gusto-dijo Shu mirando con una sonrisa tonta a Hiro-Prefiero dormir

-Tienes razón, los girasoles son unas flores bastante grandes

-Te has fijado que las mujeres son extrañas

-Tú debiste de ser mujer

-Calla Hiro

Y así, siguieron hablando tonterías, la verdad es que su conversación no tenía ni tema ni trama, bueno, al final era natural, estaban pasaditos de copas. Llegaron, con dificultades, a una esquina cerca de la casa de Hiro, pero no llegaron muy lejos, el joven mas alto se quedo dormido sin más que decir. Shuichi no supo que hacer, ya que su amiguito si estaba realmente muy pesado, y como era lógico no lo aguanto y se cayo.

-¡Maldita sea!, y ahora…¿Qué hago?-se preguntó Shuichi mientras sentía que se le bajaba esa extraña sensación de atolondrado

-¿Shuichi-san?¿Hiroshi-san?-

Shuichi alzo la mirada para encontrarse al último miembro de su banda, Suguru, que los miraba con sorpresa

-Hola, Suguru-chan-dijo Shuichi sonriendo

-Hola….¿que hacen aquí?

-Bueno….pensaba llevarlo a su casa, pero se quedo dormido y ¿sabes? esta muy pesado-dijo Shu sonriendo

-Si quieres te ayudo, no estamos muy lejos, ¿cierto?

-No, solo faltan dos cuadras

-Bueno, entonces te ayudo-repuso sonriendo

Suguru ayudo a incorporarse a Shuichi, para luego cargar, entre los dos al desmayado Hiro.

-¿Y que hacían?-pregunto juguetonamente el joven

-Pues….es que pasamos el día juntos, y pensamos que sería bueno tomar para finalizar, pero creo que se nos paso un poco-dijo avergonzado Shuichi

-Bueno….eso entiendo, son amigos y hace tiempo que no se tratan a parte del trabajo…..oye….¿como se lo tomo Yuki-kun? No creo que le aya dado ninguna gracia saber que te la pasaste con Hiroshi-san todo el tiempo

-Tienes razón, Yuki se molesto mucho-dijo sonriendo como él que no quiere la cosa-Pero en fin, ya estaba molesto con migo desde la mañana

-¿Por que?

-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre-dijo Shu sin darle importancia-Oye, te lo puedo dejar, mira allá en la esquina esta su casa, es que, tengo prisa, ya sabes…..Yuki se molestará con migo….además de que se me olvidar cargar el celular-añadió el joven sonriendo dulcemente

-Hai, no hay problema Shuichi-san

-Arigatou, eres un chico muy comprensivo-dijo Shuichi haciendo una reverencia-A, una cosa Suguru-chan

-Dime

-No me llames Shuichi-san, se me hace como que muy formal, y nosotros somos amigos, por favor, llámame Shu-chan, como todos los demás-termino con una dulce sonrisa

-Hai……Shu-chan-respondió el joven con una sonrisa pero sorprendido

-Entonces, hasta mañana Suguru-chan-se despidió alegremente con la mano mientras corría

-K-san y Sakano-san tienen razón-dijo Suguru mientras le buscaba a Hiro sus llaves-Shuichi-san es una persona muy linda….es decir, Shu-chan es una persona muy linda…demo…..su pareja…..Yuki-kun…...

----------

Shuichi corría lo mas rápido que podía, aun no se encontraba del todo bien, todavía se sentía algo mareado, pero igual no le importo, debía llegar rápido, sabía que Yuki estaría molesto. Poco a poco comenzaron a caer unas cuantas gotas de agua

_"Genial, lo que me faltaba, que comenzara a llover"_ pensó Shuichi mientras corría mas rápido

Shuichi se detuvo, solo le faltaban 4 cuadras para llegar, pero a mitad de la calle en donde se encontraba, había un cachorrito de color canela, temblando de frío

-Hola pequeño-dijo sonriendo mientras se arrodillaba-¿Estas solo?

El perrito solo lo miro con sus grandes ojos llenos de tristeza. Shuichi le sonrió dulcemente mientras lo tomaba y lo ponía debajo de su hombro, tapándolo con la chaqueta que traía

-No te preocupes, pequeño, voy a mi casa, te llevaré allá, te daré de comer y luego veré que hago contigo

El cachorrito movió la cola alegremente debajo de la chaqueta de Shuichi, el cual sonrió mientras volteaba a ver la calle, parecía un diluvio, no se podía ver casi nada con claridad. Pero no le importaba, total, le encantaba estar en esa situación…..pero debía regresar, Yuki le debía de estar esperando.

Al voltear del otro lado para seguir su camino, se encontró con un carro, no supo que hacer, ni él ni el conductor del vehículo, que estaba hablando por celular. El conductor intento frenar, Shuichi quiso correr, pero lo único que logro fue voltear al lado contrario del automóvil protegiendo al cachorro.

Segundos después, Shuichi solo podía ver la lluvia, no se sentía muy bien, vio al perro que se acercaba a él y le lamía la cara. Horas, minutos, segundos después, quien sabe, pero cuando vio, estaba siendo atendido por muchas personas, todas gritaban, vio el color rojo, era la luz de una ambulancia, que hacía mucho ruido, noto como alguien tomaba al cachorro, veía a las personas a su alrededor, estaban gritando algo, sabrá dios que cosa.

No lograba distinguir nada de lo que escuchaba, ni podía asimilar las imágenes, el auto, el golpe, esas personas. Lo metieron en la ambulancia y lo siguieron atendiendo, le pusieron un collarín, miro al hombre que traía al cachorro, luego a la chica de su lado izquierdo, que le ponía una mascara de oxígeno, escucho los gritos intangibles del doctor. Estaba mareado, no sabía que pasaba…..solo podía pensar en una cosa…..

-Yu……ki…..

Después, de esas palabras, vio como la chica le decía algo, movía los labios pero no entendía nada, estaba cansado….debía dormir……tenía que descansar. Poco a poco, fue cerrando sus ojos, notando que la chica se aferraba más a su mano y se notaba mas desesperada

-Yu….ki….-repitió antes de quedar inconsciente

Continuara……

---------------

Notas de la autora:

Le he cambiado el nombre, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todos los reviews que me dieron


	2. ¿Quien soy?

Memorias de un dulce romance

2 ¿Quién soy?

Los rayos del sol penetraban la habitación, dándole en el rostro. Se movió un poco, algo fastidiado, no quería despertar, estaba muy cansado, pero no había mas remedio, lentamente, pero muy lentamente abrió los ojos, tenía una visión muy borrosa, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta que pudo distinguir un gran techo blanco.

Se quedo acostado un tiempo, le dolía mucho el cuerpo, sobretodo la espalda. Cansado, miro a su alrededor, todo estaba blanco y en cierta forma parecía irreal, a su derecha, pudo ver que su brazo estaba conectado a sueros y a sangre, también noto un aparatito que hacía 'Bip' de vez en cuando, esos sonidos significaban sus latidos, se escuchaban muy lentos, pero supuso que estaba bien, ya que aun se sentía bien, pasando por alto el dolor.

Movió un poco sus piernas, pero no pudo, ya que había algo entre ellas, con mucho cuidado se incorporo en la cama sentándose, y miro lo que había en sus piernas, vio un lindo cachorrito color canela dormido. Sonrió alegre, ese perrito se veía muy bonito, con cuidado lo acaricio con su mano izquierda, notando que traía unos ventajes desde su muñeca hasta su codo.

Dejo de acariciar al cachorro y miro su mano. Por primera vez le dio un sentimiento de pánico, miro a su alrededor asustado y luego se miro a si mismo, traía vendas en el torso, su brazo estaba conectado a sueros y sangre….¿Qué había pasado?¿Por que se encontraba en esa condición? Y sobre todo….

-¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto aturdido mientras el perrito se levantaba y movía su colita al verlo despierto-¿Pero…..quien….?-preguntó mientras el perrito iba y le lamía el rostro emocionado

-----------------

Yuki despertó lentamente, se había quedado dormido en el sofá, esperando a que Shuichi regresara, pero como pudo ver, el muy idiota no había regresado, se incorporo molesto mientras se estiraba un poco, por culpa de ese idiota se había dormido en el sofá y había pasado una noche terrible.

Sin darle importancia (si como no), se levantó y fue a la cocina. Cuando Shuichi le hablara o llegara a la casa, no se la iba acabar. Tomo otra cerveza, estaba muy enojado, de seguro se había quedado a dormir en casa de Hiro, eso debía ser, sabía que no debía ponerse celoso de ese amigo de Shuichi, pero siempre le molestaba que estuvieran tanto tiempo juntos.

Sin saber que hacer, se fue al estudio donde siguió su novela, en estos momento no le importaba si se bañaba o se cambiaba de ropa, estaba molesto y debía de mantener su mente ocupada, o podría hacer una locura. Después arreglaría cuentas con su amante…

-------------------

Ya era medio día, y Hiro despertó en su cama, al incorporarse, se puso la mano en la cabeza, le dolía mucho y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, se estiro un poco y se levanto, aun que no con mucho éxito, ya que se mareo repentinamente y acabo en el suelo. Sonrió divertido, tal vez Shuichi estuviera en algún lugar de la casa.

Con pereza se cambio de ropa, que misteriosamente al despertar traía su pijama. Se puso lo más sencillo que encontró y salió a tientas de su habitación. Mientras se acercaba a la cocina, podía sentir un suave aroma a comida, supuso que Shuichi estaría cocinando.

Cual fue su decepción que al llegar a la cocina no estaba Shuichi, sino su compañero de banda y su otro amigo, Suguru, que estaba cocinando mientras entonaba una canción, que por cierto era la favorita de Shuichi _"In the Moonlight" _

Hiro, desilusionado y cansado, se sentó suspirando, haciendo que Suguru finalmente notara su presencia

-Buenos días, Hiroshi-san-dijo Suguru sonriendo

-Buenos días, Suguru-san-contesto sin ánimos

-Pronto estará….este….el almuerzo, por que desayuno ya no es.

-Si gracias-después de unos segundos Hiro pareció reaccionar-Un segundo ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.

-Bueno, es que ayer….o mejor dicho, en la madrugada, me los encontré, solo que tu ya estabas dormido y Shu-chan no podía cargarte, así que yo te traje a tu casa mientras que él se regresaba a la suya.

-Ah, claro entiendo-respondió Hiro con una sonrisa-Espera un minuto-dijo de repente asustando al joven-¿Te me trajiste a mi casa?.

-Así es-respondió sonriendo-Te traje y te cambie de ropa, para que estuvieras mas cómodo, pero yo no te traje solo, Shu-chan me acompaño hasta la esquina de tu casa, luego se fue.

-Ah, por supuesto, es comprensible-contesto Hiro sonriendo otra vez-Espera un momento-nuevamente volvió a asustar a Suguru-¿Cómo esta eso de que lo dejaste ir? ¿No viste que ambos estábamos pasados de copas o que?.

-Si lo note, pero Shu-chan dijo que tenía urgencia de irse a su casa, y supongo que con la lluvia de ayer, se le debió de quitar lo ebrio o al menos un poco.

-Ah, claro, ayer llovió y Shu-chan se fue a su casa, pues si fuera él y tuviera de pareja a alguien como Yuki, es obvio que se me quitaría lo ebrio en 5 segundos-contesto Hiro sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza-Oye, tu, para tu carro-dijo nuevamente Hiro asustando al joven por cuarta vez

-¿Y ahora que, Hiroshi-san?.

-Solo quiero saber dos cosas; primero ¿Por qué te quedaste a dormir en mi casa? Y segundo ¿De aquí a cuando le dices 'Shu-chan' a Shuichi?.

-Primero, me quede a dormir en tu casa por que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y no me quería resfriar, además que me la debes por traerte a tu casa, y segundo, desde ayer cuando me dio permiso de llamarle así.

-Ah, ahora entiendo-dijo Hiro sonriendo-Bueno, le voy a hablar a Shuichi, debo de saber como se encuentra.

Suguru vio como Hiro se alejaba, suspiro aliviado, no hubiera soportado otro susto por parte de su amigo, ya que su cambio repentino de actitudes lo asustaban

-Oye, espera un minuto-dijo Hiro regresando rápidamente a la cocina espantando por quinta vez al joven-¿Qué estas haciendo de almorzar?-pregunto inocentemente desconcertando a Suguru

-Estaba haciendo estofado con algo de curry-dijo Suguru algo tenso

-Ah, bien, eso suena bien, bueno, gracias-dijo Hiro dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina

Suguru se dejo caer mientras ponía una mano en su corazón, pensó que le iba a dar un infarto con tanto cambio de actitud, con eso de que ya le tenía algo de miedo a Hiro por ser mayor que él, bueno, debía terminar el almuerzo, o sino, Hiro lo asustaría de nuevo con sus extrañas reacciones

-Ahora entiendo por que Shu-chan y Hiroshi-san son tan buenos amigos-dijo Suguru sonriendo nerviosamente mientras continuaba su labor

-------------------------

Sonó el teléfono, Yuki escucho atentamente el artefacto, no iba a contestar inmediatamente, sonó por segunda vez, encendió un cigarrillo, sonó por tercera vez, se levanto mientras disfrutaba de su cigarro, sonó por cuarta vez, fue caminando despacio por el teléfono, no había prisa, sonó por quinta vez, ya estaba llegando a la sala, se acerco al teléfono, sonó por sexta vez, finalmente tomo la auricular

-Moshi, Moshi-dijo tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados

-Ah, ¿Yuki?.

-¿Hiro?.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-Ah, ¡que amable!.

-No estoy de humor.

-Mira, no te enojes tanto con Shuichi, fue mi culpa, yo lo convencí de que tomáramos unas copas.

-Ya-dijo impaciente Yuki-¿A que hora llegaron?.

-¿Nani?.

-No juegues con migo.

-Bueno, pues la verdad no sé, yo me quede dormido a unas cuadras de mi casa, Suguru-san me trajo.

-¿Y Shuichi?.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso no esta con tigo?.

-Supuse que estaría contigo.

-Pues no, según Suguru se fue solo.

-¿Nani? ¿No esta en tu casa?.

-Claro que no, por que se supone que fue a tu casa.

-Pero no está.

-Que raro….bueno, como llovió a ayer supongo que fue a la casa de alguien…que se yo.

-Te espero en el parque en 15 minutos, en la fuente-dijo Yuki fríamente para después colgar

Ese baka se había ido, ¿Dónde estaría? Suspiro profundamente, ahora si estaba molesto, pero, aun que estuviera molesto, estaba preocupado, Shuichi nunca le había hecho eso, eso no dejaba de darle mala espina.

------------------

-Esta bien, sabe reconocer colores y saber las operaciones básicas, puede seguir una vida normal, mas sin embargo….-dijo una joven enfermera

-Bueno, no tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo un doctor mientras veía por entre la puerta entreabierta al joven dormido-Se tendrá que ir mañana en la mañana.

-Pero……

-Ya te lo dije, no podemos hacer mucho por él, además de que sus heridas físicas ya casi están bien.

-Bien, pero doctor, hágame un favor-

-¿De que se trata?.

-De esto-dijo la joven enfermera enseñándole algo al doctor que estaba en la palma de su mano-Lo traía puesto cuando llego, cuando despertó no tuve el tiempo necesario para dárselo, ¿se lo podría dar usted?.

-De acuerdo-dijo el doctor tomando el objeto-Y otra cosa, busque a esa persona, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos.

-Si doctor, con su permiso-dijo la enfermera dando una leve inclinación para luego retirarse

El doctor entro en la habitación y miro al joven, se veía como un niño, no mayor de 19 años, pero misteriosamente se parecía mucho al vocalista del grupo Bad Luck, no, no podía ser él…..solo era casualidad. En eso, el joven abrió lentamente los ojos

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, doctor-contesto el joven sonriendo adormilado

-Bueno, ya me dijeron que esta bien.

-Si, ahora me siento mejor.

-Entiendo….bueno, seré franco con usted, jovencito-se acerco a la cama y se sentó a lado del joven que sonreía-Mire, usted esta bien, dentro de unos días su cuerpo sanara, mas sin embargo, tiene un problema que no podemos ayudarle, solo podemos desearle suerte y darle sus pertenencias mañana por la mañana, ya que podrá irse mañana, solo le pido que nos visite un mes después para ver como sigue, ¿de acuerdo?-el joven asintió sonriendo-Por cierto usted se parece al vocalista de Bad Luck-dijo el doctor sonriendo

-¿De verdad?.

-Así es, pero ahora, por favor descanse, mañana será el día que abandone este hospital.

-Hai.

-Ah, por cierto-dijo el doctor antes de levantarse de donde estaba-Tome este anillo, lo traía en su mano.

-Arigatou-dijo el joven sonriendo mientras tomaba el anillo

-Que descanse-dijo el doctor antes de irse

El joven miro el anillo, era bastante bonito, noto unas insignias y las vio. Por alguna razón sintió como su corazón latió fuertemente, al ver ese anillo sentía que tenía lo mas importante en su vida, sin saber por que, se puso el anillo con delicadeza, daba la impresión de que imaginaba que alguien se lo ponía, después se quedo mirando ese anillo en su mano por un largo rato……¿Por qué se sentía así?

-E y S-dijo mirando el anillo con melancolía-¿Qué significa?.

El cachorro que se encontraba en sus piernas se levanto y se acomodo en su pecho, y después de un rato, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos

-------------------

Ya estaba comenzando anochecer, y no todo iba bien, Yuki estaba en una banca del parque, con un cigarrillo en la boca, era el décimo de aquella hora que llevaba sentado, Hiro no estaba mejor, no paraba de dar vueltas mientras hablaba consigo mismo en voz baja, tomando el pequeño anillo entre sus manos.

Durante toda la tarde, habían ido a toda casa donde Shuichi se podría encontrar, mas sin embargo, nadie sabía nada sobre el joven vocalista, esto no fue muy bueno, Yuki no sabía como reaccionar, ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Le abría ocurrido algo? La sola idea de que al joven le allá pasado algo, le ponía la piel de gallina y se sentía vació…..mas sin embargo….no, no podía ser cierta, debían seguir buscando, no debían desalentarse

-Vamos Yuki-dijo Hiro mirándolo fijamente-Debemos pedirle ayuda a Seguchi.

-No-dijo Yuki levantándose-No es necesario, lo encontrare.

-Pero, Yuki…..

-Vete a tu casa, ya es tarde, además, ese baka regresará cuando tenga ganas de estar con migo, y no creo que se ausente por mucho tiempo, puede que ya este en casa

Hiro lo miro, Yuki le dio la espalda mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarro con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón

-No te preocupes, no le paso nada, ahora, vete a descansar, ya te dije, puede que ya este en casa, sabes que es un irresponsable.

Hiro miro a Yuki, para después dar un suspiro, cerro los ojos un momento y miro el pido seriamente.

-De acuerdo, para cualquier cosa, me llamas.

Miro por última vez a Yuki y se fue del parque, dejando a Yuki pensativo, dio otra calada al cigarrillo y camino lentamente hacía su carro, que estaba estacionado en una de las esquinas del parque. Con toda tranquilidad manejo directamente a su casa. Al llegar, solo hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver un deportivo rojo enfrente del edificio, miro seriamente el automóvil. Ese si había sido su día, no pudo encontrar a Shuichi y su hermana lo estaba esperando en su departamento. Dio una última calada para después tirar el cigarrillo mientras lo pisaba.

--------------------

-Doctor ¿no podemos quedárnoslo?.

-Por supuesto que no, no es un objeto o trofeo

-Pero….

-No hay pero, mañana se irá y punto.

-Pero, no lo esta viendo, esta tan tranquilo dormido, no podemos echarlo así como así.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer mucho por él, se tendrá que ir y punto

-Pero….

-Basta, mañana se irá y no hay discusión-el doctor se dio media vuelta dejando a la enfermera sin palabras

Miro por la ventana decepciona, tal vez no le vaya tan mal en el mundo exterior, ya que se veía con muchas ganas de vivir, suspiro mas aliviado y entro al cuarto donde dormía, estaba segura que era la viva imagen de Shindo Shuichi, pero no era posible, era algo ilógico, cerro la puerta y miro su reloj, era hora de seguir con su turno nocturno.

Horas más tarde, el joven de cabellos rosas comenzaba a despertar lentamente, mientras los pequeños y tenues rayos de sol le golpeaba los ojos, movió un poco la cabeza esquivando esos reflejos y miro un punto en la nada, había soñado con alguien, pero no tenía ni la mas idea de quien era, nunca lo había visto en su vida……

Un rubio con traje negro, fumando un cigarrillo en la oscuridad, aquel tipo se encontraba en una especie de parque, uno que no tenía ni idea de cual era o si lo había visto, dejo de pensar en eso, cuando Kumakori, el nombre que le había puesto al perro, comenzó a lamerle el rostro emocionado

-Basta-dijo sonriendo mientras lo cargaba-Eres muy juguetón, ¿cierto?-el perrito solo movió su colita emocionado

El jovencito se incorporo y se sentó mientras miraba por la ventana, ya le habían quitado esas cosas que le habían puesto, ya que no las necesitaba, y por lo que sabía hoy le darían de alta, pero ¿Cómo sobreviviría en un mundo como ese?

-¿Sabes algo, Kumakori?-miro al perro un momento, que estaba sentando sobre sus piernas-Me gustaría entender solo una cosa-el perrito movió las orejas-¿Quién soy yo?-termino con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana

El perrito lo miro intensamente, mientras el joven ponía una cara de tristeza…..

Continuara……………

------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Holas!! Bueno, este es el capitulo segundo, no me tarde por que no lo tuviera, es que tuve unos problemitas con Naiko, mi beta, pero ya esta, a lo mejor tardo menos para subir el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto, le cambie el nombre, me pareció mas adecuado.

Algunos lo conocen como "Cuando llega la lluvia, te recuerdo", mas sin embargo, me gusto mas este titulo, espero que me dejen review y me perdonen por la tardanza.

Nota: Necesito ayuda, por favor, si alguien tiene tiempo de ayudar, por favor, comuníquense conmigo por mail. Gracias

Hasta la próxima.

Mimi-san


	3. No era la primera vez

**Memorias de un dulce romance**

3 No era la primera vez

Era una mañana muy soleada, el edificio de NG estaba bastante tranquilo, todos caminaban metidos en sus asuntos, un día normal en aquel edificio tan conocido por todos, esa era una hermosa mañana donde todo esta en paz y tranquilo

¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?-se escucho por todo el edificio el grito de Sakano haciéndolo temblar un poco

Sakano-san-susurro Fujisaki mientras Sakano comenzaba hacer sus berrinches

No puede ser-repetía una y otra vez Sakano-No puede ser, aun tenemos mucho que hacer, discos que hacer, fotos que tomar, entrevistas que dar, conciertos que presentar….

K saco su mágnum y disparo al aire, Sakano dejo de hablar pero seguía lloriqueando. K se cruzo de brazos sin guardar la mágnum, luego miro a Hiro.

Es cierto lo que me dices.

Así es-dijo Hiro mirando el suelo-Ayer no hubo forma de encontrarlo.

Y Yuki-san?-preguntó Suguru ignorando los berrinches de Sakano, que se había puesto en una esquina a llorar

Tampoco lo encontró, ya que no me llamo.

Hubo un silencio en la sala (exceptuando los berrinches de Sakano) luego K guardo su mágnum y camino lentamente hacía la puerta, pasando a lado de Hiro.

Hiroshi, no hay que preocuparse, verá como lo encontramos.

Después de eso se salió, dejando a todos que pensar.

Es mi culpa-dijo Suguru pasando un rato-No debí dejarle ir.

No digas eso-dijo Hiro mirandolo fijamente-Si se trata de culparse, Yuki y yo también tuvimos la culpa, hasta él tuvo algo de culpa.

Pero….Hiroshi…..

Ya no tiene caso culparse por lo ocurrido, después de todo, ya paso y nada se puede hacer, lo mejor es ponernos a esperar.

¿Esperar?

Así es, puede que este en casa de sus padres o perdiéndose en Tokio, ya apareceràtarde o temprano, mientras tanto, hay que seguir practicando, ya sabes que Shuichi nos dio hace poco las nuevas letras, así que tenemos trabajo.

Suguru no quiso preguntar mas, Hiro se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Fujisaki miro de reojo a Sakano, que seguía haciendo su berrinche, suspiro y decidió irse con Hiro.

oooooo-

Buenos días-dijo una voz femenina mientras entraba a la habitación

Buenos días-contesto el joven sonriendo, mientras Kumakori se recostaba cerca de él

Hoy es el día en el que te dan de alta ¿Cómo te sientes?

Confundido, pero bien-contesto sin quitar su sonrisa-Disculpe señorita, le puedo hacer una pregunta

Claro

Bueno, me pregustaba si usted sabía quien soy

Bueno, ciertamente no se, pero….no se preocupes, estarás bien

Pero….

Tranquilo, ahora, será mejor que desayunes, luego vendrá un doctor a revisarte

La enfermera le regalo una sonrisa y luego se retiro, soltando un suspiro tranquilo, decidió desayunar, luego averiguaría con ese doctor, poco tiempo después de que terminara sus alimentos, tocaron la puerta, cuando dio el permiso para entrar, entro un joven alto, de cabello azul marino y, aun que usaba anteojos, pudo notar sus hermoso ojos grises, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver su linda sonrisa.

Buenos días….bueno, tardes-sonrió divertido-Así que usted es nuestro bello durmiente

Pues….creo que si-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojado

Pues que cosas, veamos, hoy es el día en que puede irse a su casa, solo que, supongo que hay un problema ¿o me equivoco?

Este…..creo que no

Según este informe-dijo mientras miraba la carpeta metálica-Usted fue atropellado y recibió un severo golpe en la cabeza, lo que deducimos que….

¿Sabe quien soy?-le interrumpió un poco impaciente

¿Perdón?

Le pregunto si sabe quien soy, como me llamo, quien era, quien es mi familia, que hago aquí, como paso lo que dice, por que tengo a este cachorro, por que….

Tranquilo, son muchas preguntas para unos dos segundos, no debes preocuparte, ahora estas confundido y no recuerdas nada, tienes amnesia

¿Amnesia?

Así es, no recuerdas nada sobre ti

Ya veo, pero….¿adonde iré? no recuerdo en donde vivía o con quien…debe ayudarme….

El doctor lo miro unos momentos, sintió algo bastante cálido al verlo a los ojos, se veía confundido, triste y solo, sonrió tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba a lado del joven y ponía una mano en su cabeza

Calma, no te aceleres, si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa, vivo cerca de aquí, además, no será molestia tenerte conmigo

¿En serio?

Hai

¡Arigatou!-gritó emocionado mientras le abrazaba de sorpresa-Demo……aun no se tu nombre-le dijo mientras lo soltaba y sonreía nerviosamente

Que gracioso eres-replico mientras sonreía divertido-Mi nombre es Konomi Azuma

Konomi-san…..mucho gusto, yo soy….este……creo que no recuerdo quien soy

Azuma rió al ver los gestos de su joven paciente, no podía evitarlo, era totalmente lindo y carismático, Shuichi se sonrojo un poco mas, era cierto que ese doctor era bastante apuesto, Azuma se acomodo los lentes

Definitivamente eres único, si vas a vivir conmigo, entonces te tengo que poner un nombre ¿Qué te parece si lo inventamos juntos?

Demo…..

Se que te sentirás extraño, pero cuando recuerdes, te llamare por tu nombre, pero ahora, debes conformarte con eso

¡De acuerdo! Pero…..¿me permites utilizar tu apellido? Para que no sea tan raro que vivamos juntos

Como tu quieras, bien¿Qué nombre tendrás? mmmhh…..que te parece….¿Seiichiro?

No se, me suena como si fuera muy mayor

Bueno…¿Yutaka?

Yukata

Tienes razón….¿Asato?

Zapato

Bueno….¿Osuma?

¡No estoy gordo!

¿A eso te suena? Que imaginación la tuya…veamos…..¿Kakeru?

Ni te quiero decir a que me suena

¿Duke?

Pato

¿Ranmaru?

Comida

¿Taiga?

Yo no taigo

¿Mizuki?

Oye, ese es nombre de chica

Pues, sinceramente, no estas muy lejos de parecerlo

No es justo….

Bueno ya, sigamos, es divertido…..¿Miki?

Ratón

¿Yogou?

Jugo

¿Kenichi?

Ah….etto…..

¡Si!-exclamó mientras se levantaba rápidamente de donde estaba dando un pequeño salto de victoria-¡Ya no se te ocurrió nada! Entonces, serás Kenichi

Konomi Kenichi…..me gusta….¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Claro, así será mas fácil, Ken-chan

Hai, Azuma

Bueno, prepara tus cosas, nos iremos pronto, que lindo cachorro

Acarició al perrito dormido antes de irse, dejando a Shuichi con una gran sonrisa, después de todo, ya tenía nombre y le encantaba, Kenichi……sonrió divertido al recordar todo el proceso para encontrar un nombre adecuado…

Miro su mano, ahí estaba el pequeño anillo, aun seguía sintiendo que tenía lo más importante en sus manos, pero no podía saber que era, suspiro cansado, sería mejor que se apresurara, ya que pronto iniciaría su vida como Azuma, ignorando todo lo que realmente era

.o-o-o-.o-o-o

Yuki miro el techo de su habitación sin ganas, estaba recostado en su cama mientras fumaba tranquilamente, estaba preocupado por su pequeño, había pasado un día y no sabía nada de él, como se había acostumbrado a su escándalo de todos los días, sus caricias mientras escribía, su sonrisa cuando platicaba, le extrañaba tanto, suspiro cansado, había hecho algo que se prometió no hacer; enamorarse.

Pero, cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera actuado igual que él, después de todo, Shuichi era un encanto, muy lindo, dulce y…..¿por que no pensarlo? Era muy bueno en la cama, cada noche parecía la primera vez, aun que hubiera pasado el tiempo, Shuichi tenía ese algo tan puro que no habría nada que lo cambiara, era su naturaleza.

No podía estar con otro por que bien sabía que él no era ese tipo de persona, era bastante fiel y honesto como para engañarlo de esa forma, o por lo menos se lo hubiera dicho, a menos que, haya cambiado y había dejado la inocencia y dulzura por un lado y lo engañaba con otro

Suspiro desesperado mientras sacaba el humo que había inhalado, estaba exagerando, no podía ser cierto, esa paranoia que tenía algún día lo iba a matar, mas sin embargo, aun cabía una posibilidad de que Shuichi haya tenido un accidente…..no, era muy famoso para que no le hubieran informado……

Y si….no todos lo conocían, y si estuviera grave en un hospital, se levanto sobresaltado con el hecho de pensarlo, no podía permitir semejante cosa, ya lo había decido, iría a todos los hospitales a buscarlo, si era necesario abrir cada puerta, así lo haría, salió de la cama, se cambio rápidamente y salió casi corriendo de su departamento, fue al estacionamiento sin pensarlo dos veces, entro en su carro deportivo negro y una vez encendido el motor, no había vuelta atrás

.-..-..-..-..-.

Shuichi estaba sentado en la parte delantera del auto rojo de Azuma, le había pedido que le esperara ahí mientras arreglaba algunas cosas, se sentía bastante nervioso, pronto viviría con un doctor, y tenía que aceptarlo, le atraía bastante. Sonrió mientras se sonrojaba un poco¿en que cosas estaba pensando? Se estaba volviendo un pervertido, o tal vez así era antes de perder la memoria, mas sin embargo la felicidad le duro poco, por alguna razón se sentía muy incomodo, como si engañara a alguien, alguien muy importante, alguien que le regalo un anillo en una fecha especial.

Kenichi¿estas bien?-escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos

Hai, Azuma, no tienes de que preocuparte

¿Seguro?

Claro, ahora, sube, Kumakori quiere conocer su nueva casa

Azuma sonrió con ternura, asintió, subió al auto, salio del estacionamiento y bajo la ventana, para dejar entrar una calida brisa que jugaba con su cabello, debía tranquilizarse, no era la primera vez que vivía con alguien, iba a ser fácil, además, le haría bien alejarse por unos momentos de la agitación del hospital. Se detuvo enfrente de un edificio bastante grande, Shuichi se bajo con su mochila al hombro y Kumakori estaba a su lado emocionado.

¿Esta es tu casa, Azuma?

Así es ¿te gusta?

Claro, a Kumakori le gusta ¿no es así?-dijo mientras tomaba al cachorro y movía sus patas como afirmando lo que había dicho

Bien, entonces a Kumakori le gustara ver el departamento

Azuma subió con Shuichi hasta el noveno piso, y entraron al numero 145, al abrir la puerta, Shuichi se quedo asombrado, entro, sin antes quitarse los zapatos, con Kumakori a lado vio la sala, la cocina, el estudio, la biblioteca, los baños y por ultimo el dormitorio de Azuma, que tenía una cama matrimonial, se veía muy arreglada

¡Pero que linda casa!

Gracias, me costo tenerla

¡Genial! Pero….¿donde dormiré?

Azuma se recargo en el umbral de la puerta y puso una mano en su barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos, no lo había pensado, tal vez podía dormir con él, después de todo, no iba a ser la primera vez que durmiera con alguien……

Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama

Shuichi lo miro y se sonrojo a más no poder, bajo la mirada con una pequeña sonrisita, le hubiera gustado decir que si, pero, no era posible, algo en si le decía que no estaba bien, que no debía dormir con él, ni mucho menos juntarse tanto a él, había algo que le pedía a gritos que no lo engañara.

Yo creo….que mejor duermo en el sofàpor si no te molesta

Claro que no-dijo Azuma incorporándose y dándole una sonrisa cariñosa-Es como tu desees, bien, acomódate y siéntete con la confianza de pasearte y ver lo que quieras, ahora vengo, regreso al hospital

Azuma acaricio a Shuichi y tuvo el impulso de darle un beso en la frente, después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, lo atrajo así él y lo abrazo fuertemente, se tenía que contener, después de todo, no era la primera vez que se sentía solo, así que solo se conformo con el suave aroma que su cabello rosado desprendía, luego lo soltó

Hasta en la noche.

E inmediatamente se fue sin decir mas, Shuichi solo se quedo mirando la nada sonrojado, luego suspiro para tranquilizarse, debía acostumbrarse, después de todo, viviría con él, aun que no se sintiera cómodo, aun que se sintiera como si engañara a alguien, debía de seguir con su vida, no era la primera vez que se sentía confundido.

Mientras tanto, Azuma conducía de regreso al hospital, como pudo saco unos cigarrillos que tenía guardados hace tiempo en su auto, tomo uno y lo prendió, no era la primera vez que rompía la promesa de no volver a fumar, debía relajarse, ya sabía de sobra que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien, lo recogía y lo llevaba a su casa a vivir con él y por consecuente, se enamoraba de esa persona, sonrió con cierto sarcasmo, nunca sería la primera vez, pero…..

Pero el es hombre, sería la primera vez

Teniendo ese pensamiento acelero mas, tenía que relajarse y soportar lo que ahora venía, sin imaginar que sería mas complicado de lo que ya era

Continuara……

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen la espera espero que me dejen uno que otro review, así que nos vemos

Besos

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked

Nota: este nuevo formato de me esta matando X-X


	4. Una vida nueva

Memorias de un dulce romance

4 Una vida nueva

Shuichi ya se sentía como en su casa, claro, después de una semana, cualquiera se sentiría como en su casa, había puesto sus pertenencias en su lugar, y ahora estaba curioseando por ahí, para variar, su fiel cachorro, Kumakori, le seguía emocionado moviendo la colita de un lado a otro, como todo buen niño; -( porque aquí parece que el que cocino fue el perrito)-se encargo de cocinar algo, que por cierto le salió bastante bien, para que Azuma pudiera cenar tranquilamente algo rico y fresco.

Se detuvo en el armario que estaba en la habitación de Azuma, abrió la puerta y se vio asombro de tantos trajes que poseía su nuevo compañero, todos bien planchados y ordenados, al igual que sus zapatos, aparte de los trajes, había muchas batas blancas, arriba de toda esa ropa, había una madera con un espacio antes de tocar el techo, dando a entender que podía guardar cosas en ese lugar. Por la altura, tomo la silla que estaba cerca del espejo, se subió en ella y miro por ese lugar secreto.

Su mirada se poso en una caja con cuadros azules y rojos, con cuidado, acerco su mano, para sacar la caja de ese lugar, bajo de la silla, se sentó en el suelo, Kumakori se sentó cerca de él.

-Mira, Kumakori, que bonita caja ¿quieres ver que contiene?-Kumakori saco la lengua y movió mas su colita-A petición de Kumakori, la abriremos-contesto sonriendo como un niño

Abrió la caja y miro el contenido, había muchas cosas, un álbum de fotos, cartas abiertas, collares en forma de corazón, cositas en cierta forma románticas, y cosas que solo una chica regalaría.

-Mira Kumakori, al parecer, Azuma-chan tuvo una vida muy interesante…-repuso sonriendo

Sin preocuparse de que alguien lo viese o que Azuma regresara, saco el álbum de fotos y comenzó a hojearlo, en cada pagina se veía una foto con diferente paisaje, pero parecía que las personas no cambiaban, solo la posición en la que estaban, pero mostraban una gran felicidad en cada una, era claro que Azuma estaba en todas ellas, junto con otra chica, que sonreía libremente mientras era abrazada por su acompañante o solo estaban tomados de la mano. La joven que estaba con él era realmente hermosa, con su larga cabellera castaño claro hasta la cintura, y eso por que lo traía recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos grandes y marrones, su nariz fina y delicada al igual que sus labios, un cuerpo bien formado y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Mira Kumakori, esta joven es realmente preciosa ¿no?-el cachorro movió la cola-¿Crees que sea la novia de Azuma-chan?

El cachorro solo ladró brevemente como respuesta, estaba muy emocionado. Y por alguna razón, se molesto.

----------------------------------------

Yuki estaba fumando tranquilamente en la sala, con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas, traía una sudadera negra con pantalones grises, estaba descalzo. Su expresión era seria mientras miraba la computadora que estaba en una mesita cerca de la televisión, donde también había un cuaderno de un verde limón brillante, encima unos audífonos naranjas y un discman del mismo color. Saco lentamente el aire por su boca. Desde que se había despertado esa mañana, lo único que hizo fue cambiarse, ir a la cocina, tomar una cerveza, tirar el envase y terminar por tirarse en el sofá después de prender su cigarro.

Su mirada paso al teléfono, donde había una pequeña estampa pegada, una foto diminuta, mostrando a un pelirroja muy alegre y a un rubio algo serio, en la esquita había un conejo rosa, después su mirada se fijo nuevamente en esa computadora, a lo lejos escucho que alguien habría la puerta, perdió la esperanzas al escuchar que ese alguien era muy silencioso al momento de cerrarla y caminar hacía la sala.

-Eiri-dijo una voz femenina al llegar a la sala-¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? Aunque, me hubiera sorprendido que lo hubieras hecho

Miro a su hermano, el seguía en la misma posición, solo que su mirada estaba perdida en la computadora, un poco de ceniza cayo depositándose en su ropa, Mika cambio su mirada severa por una de preocupación

-Deberías dar parte a la policía, si tanto te interesa

Eiri solo tomo una calada suave del cigallo, sin quitárselo de la boca, saco lentamente el humo, no cambio su expresión en lo más mínimo, su hermana mayor solo soltó un leve suspiro.

-Eiri, deja de pensar en eso, el chico te abandono, debías pensar que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, además, no es la primera vez que alguien te abandona

Yuki tomo otra calada del cigarro, solo que esta vez se levanto mientras quitaba su cigarro de la boca, se puso enfrente de Mika, ella no se movió, Yuki la miro fríamente. Segundos después, Mika tosía suavemente entre el humo que le invadía su espacio, su hermano había sacado todo el humo del cigarro en su cara, sin molestarse en lo absoluto.

-No empieces

Sin más, paso a lado de su hermana, en dirección al estudio, aunque no estaba muy seguro para que iba, solo una cosa necesitaba: apartarse del sermón de su hermana mayor.

-¡Eiri!

Se detuvo, sin voltear a verla

-No quiero que te lastimes, el chico decidió irse, y te dejo las cosas como recuerdo, piénsalo, fue demasiado tiempo, me sorprende que haya aguantado tres años

-No se que no entendiste, pero te dijo que no empezaras

-Eiri, no quiero que te hagas daño

-Entonces cierra la boca

-Mira, olvídate de él, ya ha pasado una semana, y no ha regresado, ni Tohma lo a encontrado y sabes que el puede mover cielo mar y tierra, además…

La gota que derramo el vaso, tomo el cigarro a medio acabar para tirarlo en el piso, se volteo a ver a su hermana, que inmediatamente cerró la boca, mirando aterrada a su hermano menor

-¿Acaso eres tan ingenua¿O no quieres aceptarlo? Tohma no hará nada, si lo hiciera, sería por que su empresa se fuera para abajo, que EL no este, significa mas oportunidades para acercarse a mi, y no te hagas la que no sabes, que desde el momento en que, en el altar dijiste 'Acepto', sabías a lo que te atenías

-Eiri, te recuerdo que estas hablando de mi esposo

-No importa lo mucho que lo intentas, nada cambiara

-Te equivocas

-¿Realmente no quieres aceptarlo cierto?

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Yuki le dio una sonrisa un tanto cínica, sabía que había ganado ya que en los ojos de su hermana, había un destello de tristeza. Se dio media vuelta y camino hacía el estudio, donde cerró la puerta lentamente, se sentó en la silla y siguió fumando. A lo lejos, escucho un golpe sordo, y unos cuantos sollozos. Ignoro ese sonido, mientras tomaba otro cigarro. Prendió su computadora.

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

Hiro afinaba su guitarra en la cama, mirando fijamente las cuerdas, su casa estaba un poco desordenada, pero eso no le impedía que su novia, Ayaka, estuviera mirándolo fijamente, sentada en la silla cerca de la computadora, con sus manos en las piernas. Nadie dijo nada, como en las últimas dos horas.

Ayaka estaba acostumbrada a guardar silencio por largos ratos, solo que no estaba acostumbrada a que Hiro también estuviera en silencio, como toda chica criada por las antiguas familias de Kyoto, sabía perfectamente que si no era requerido, no tendría que abrir la boca, mas sin embargo, no decía nada, por que no se le ocurría como animarlo.

-Yuki-san-dijo tan de repente Hiro, que ella se sobresalto-No quiere que nadie lo sepa, y Seguchi-san piensa lo mismo

Los rodeo nuevamente el silencio, la joven lo contemplo un momento, estaba muy serio, la vitalidad que le rodeaba, había desaparecido, después de todo, Shuichi es su mejor amigo

-¿Y tu?-se animo a preguntar, sin quitar su mirada de él

Por primera vez, Hiro cambio de posición desde que ella toco la puerta y se sentó en ese lugar, dejo su guitarra y apoyo sus codos en sus piernas, entrelazo sus dedos y pego su cara en ellos, tapando su boca. Ayaka espero unos instantes, sin quitar su mirada de él, pero luego se sintió algo avergonzada por su osadía y bajo la mirada al piso.

-Quisiera saber que le paso, no puedo pensar que Yuki le ha corrido de nuevo, por que ya estuviera aquí llorando como niño, y mucho menos puedo pensar que decidió irse de la casa de Yuki, por que se que esta muy enamorado de el como para hacerlo.

-¿Entonces que crees que haya pasado?

-Ese día, en el nos fuimos a tomar, le debió ocurrir un accidente

-Eso es imposible, Eiri-san fue a todos los hospitales y no lo encontró

-Es cierto, pero eso no significa que no le haya sucedido algo, puede que haya tenido un accidente, y ahora, ni recuerde lo que paso, y puede que no recuerde ni como llego al lugar del accidente…

-¿Estas diciéndome que crees que tenga…?

-No tengo dudas, por que ¿para que desaparecería el tiempo cuando sabe que dentro de tres semanas empezamos la gira y no tenemos sus canciones?

Ayaka se levanto rápidamente, Hiro tomo la guitarra y siguió tocando suavemente. Solo escucho el suave contacto de la puerta cerrarse.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-

Azuma observaba los papeles correspondientes de paciente en coma, suspiro suavemente y se los devolvió a la enfermera.

-No hay mucho que hacer, esta igual-dijo sin preocuparse-Solo quítale ese suero, ya no necesita vitamina E, ya la tiene hasta la punta del cabello, ni necesita tantos minerales, este tipo no esta con problemas de anorexia o anemia

-Si doctor-dijo ella sonriendo-¿A dónde va ahora?

-A casa, aquí todo esta igual, el paciente 415 saldrá dentro de dos días, y este esta igual que ayer, tan tieso que puedo jurar que esta muerto, pero en fin, si me necesita, ya sabe como localizarme

Después de ver la sonrisa de la enfermera, salió de la habitación, bajo por elevador hasta el estacionamiento, subió a su auto, encendió el motor, salió del edificio, decidió ir a la florería, tenía ganas de ver esa expresión que solo él tenía. Antes de llegar a su casa, giro bruscamente el volante a la derecha.

------------------------------------------

-Actúa como si no le importara

-Por que no le importa, Sakano

-No puede ser posible, K, Seguchi-san sabe que Shindo-san es la base de…

-Disculpa, Sakano-dijo mientras sacaba su mágnum y la observaba detenidamente-Creo que si digo que no le importa, es por que no le importa, conosco a Tohma desde hace mucho tiempo, no olvides que yo, alguna vez, fui también su manager.

-Pero…

K lo apunto con su mágnum, Sakano se quedo inmóvil, Suguru, que se encontraba presente, con los brazos cruzados recargado en la pared, hizo ver su inconformidad.

-Debería dar parte a la policía¡no es posible que ni siquiera hemos repasada ninguna canción, pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo¡Ni si quiera tenemos una canción nueva!

-Fijisaki-kun-dijo tranquilamente K, dejando de apuntar a Sakano, que se derretía del alivio-No podemos hacer nada

-¡Pues deberíamos poner carteles y anunciar en todos lados que estamos buscando a Shuichi!

-Si hacemos eso-siguió tranquilamente-Tendremos mas problemas-dejo el arma en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos-No dudo que de inmediato nos empiecen a llamar diciendo que lo tienen secuestrado y quieran dinero, recuerda que ya no tenemos, todo se fue en la gira, en la reservaciones de los lugares a donde vamos, los boletos de avión, el nuevo vestuario, la reparación de los instrumentos y en otras cosas que he visto que pueden ocurrir en el viaje

Tranquilamente, tomo la taza de té que tenía enfrente y bebió un poco, luego miro a Suguru, que estaba mirando el piso. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos

-Ahora, yo no me he quedado con los brazos cruzados (aunque los tengo ahora en esa posición), le he pedido a unos amigos míos que empiecen con discreción un rastreo, después de todo, Shuichi es la llave importante de este grupo.

-¿Y crees que no lo sabemos!-exploto Sakano-¡SIN SHINDO-SAN NO SOMOS NADA! Y ahora ¿Qué vamos hacer? Los boletos en China y Londres están vendidos. ¡Y NO VAMOS A PODER IR!

Dos disparos hicieron que el silencio reinara nuevamente en aquella habitación, Suguru miraba extrañado a Sakano, que seguía llorando en el suelo, K tenía una expresión de cansancio y exasperación muy grande, ya había perdido la paciencia.

-Ok, No problem-dijo mientras guardaba su arma-Mientras estemos tranquilos no pasara nada malo, y ahora, Fujisaki-kun ¿Por qué no se relaja un momento? Cuando encontremos a Shuichi, no habrá descansos para nada

-Hai-respondió no muy seguro

K se levanto y abandono la habitación, Suguru dio un leve suspiro, y también salió, dejando a Sakano en el suelo, ahora inconsciente.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Azuma entro a la casa con mucho cuidado y silencio, había un silencio muy poco usual, paso lentamente por la cocina, de inmediato a la sala, era extraño, se fue a la biblioteca, nada, al baño, nada, sonrió en forma triunfante, ya sabía donde estaba, fue hasta su habitación, sentado en el piso, con su cachorro a lado medio dormido, se encontraba Shuichi. Se acerco al chico y miro lo que estaba observándolo, su mirada cambio.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

Shuichi se sobresalto y miro asustado atrás, donde estaba Azuma, y no se veía muy contento, sin saber que hacer, cerro el álbum, de inmediato lo metió en la caja.

-Solo estaba mirando ese álbum

-¿Por que?

-Por que no había otra cosa que hacer, termine de lavar tu ropa, la planche, te hice tu comida, hice tu habitación, recogí tu biblioteca, le di de comer a Kumakori, y pues, estaba aburrido, sobretodo Kumakori y me dijo que quería investigar, encontramos la caja y el me insito a abrirla

Azuma sonrió ante tal excusa, y esa carita de ángel le ablandó el corazón. Pero Shuichi al ver la mirada de Azuma bajo la mirada, se sentía un poco molesto.

-Esa chica-dijo suavemente-¿Es tu novia, cierto? Quiero decir, estaba muy contenta a tu lado…….y tu también….

No podía evitarlo, Shuichi era muy dulce, sobre todo cuando algo le molestaba y tenía miedo de decirlo. Por reacción lo abrazo, Shuichi se acomodo en su regazo, Azuma había notado ese tono de disgusto, quizás era posible que su pequeño niño…..

-Su nombre era Mizuno Aoi, hace dos años que vivía conmigo, yo estaba seguro que nos casaríamos, pero, alguien le ofreció mas cosas……me abandono

-¿Y te dolió?

-Si no fuera humano, quizás

Shuichi cerro los ojos, mientras Azuma lo abrazaba más fuerte, debía ser difícil ser abandonado por la persona que mas quieres, sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón.

-Pero, mira Ken-chan, lo que compre-dijo separándose de él, con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que te gustarían

Y de la nada (o eso le pareció a él) Azuma saco un ramo de flores rojas con blancas, sonrió emocionado

-¡Son preciosas!-las tomo emocionado y se levanto rápidamente-Las pondré en la mesa

Azuma sonrió al verlo salir corriendo hacía la cocina, estaba encantado por los ánimos que tenía su muchacho, a decir verdad, había disfrutado esa semana, como nunca

-Mas que con Aoi-chan

Miro la caja, ya era hora de olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente, tomo la caja, estaba decidido a deshacerse de ella, pero un grito de Shuichi diciéndole que era hora de comer, hizo que pospusiera el asunto, después de todo, aun tenía tiempo.

Continuara………………..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, ya esta, después de mil años actualizo, espero que les este gustando y que me dejen mas reviews¿vale? Entonces, nos vemos.

Atte.

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked (el imperio mas grande de la red)

**Nota.** Solicito lector(a) beta para fics de un genero especifico, quien este interesado(a), envíenme de favor un mail. Los requisitos:

-Que tenga tiempo libre

-Una gran imaginación

-Paciencia para leer capítulos largos

-Que tenga una mente abierta

Le doy gracias a Naiko-chan (la cual ahora esta perdida) y a Elis Black, que son mis mas queridas lectoras betas, no se me ofendan pero realmente necesito a esa persona, pero ustedes serán siempre mis favoritas :p, cuando nos veamos, les diré para que lo necesito.


	5. Sentimientos revueltos

**Memorías de un dulce romance**

5 Sentimientos revueltos

Kenichi (Shuichi) finalmente estaba acostumbrado a su nueva vida. Azuma se levantaba temprano, tomaba una taza de café, se ponía su bata al momento que salía corriendo del departamento al hospital, regresaba a la hora de la comida, se iba de nuevo, regresaba a las dos o tres horas con un regalo para él, para poder disfrutar de su hobbie favorito, leer libros de novelas románticas.

También sabía cuales eran sus gustos, le encantaban todo tipo de novelas, pero mas de un escritor, Yuki Eiri, por la forma en que le describía los libros Azuma, ese hombre o mujer debería tener un torrente de amor con alguien, le gustaba el café amargo, no le gusta la cerveza ni fumar, solo que sea un puro, y eso a la semana, le encanta el vino tinto, prefiere las cosas amargas y le encanta estar en lugares cálidos. Su color favorito es el azul y verde, de vez en cuando resolvía crucigramas o simplemente se iba al balcón con una copa de vino tinto para ver el paisaje de noche.

Aquel hombre era una dulzura, muy amable, sonriente, atento y cariñoso, hacía poco que le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de irse al hospital, y cuando regresaba. Por alguna razón, le encantaba abrazarlo mientras esta cocinando y los domingos Azuma es el que se levanta a hacer el desayuno.

Kenichi estaba muy agradecido por todo, aun cuando no se sentía cómodo con las expresiones de cariño que le mostraba de repente, un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla, le agrada estar con él. Kenichi siempre pensó que era extraño dos hombre viviendo juntos, así que, decidió vestirse de otra forma para compensar los esfuerzos de Azuma por hacerle creer a la gente que eran parientes. (Después de todo, no se parecían en nada, y aun seguía siendo muy sospechoso que vivieran juntos)

Cuando conoció a Azuma, ya tenía el pelo largo y rosado, descubrió con el tiempo que se pintaba el cabello de rosa, decidió dejar de amarrárselo, y por supuesto, de pintárselo, aun cuando le agradaba ese color por sus ojos, le gustaba mas de castaño claro, su ropa era un poco ajustada, como siempre le gusto utilizarla, (su compañero le dice que él es sensual por naturaleza), pero en la forma en que vestía y actuaba, parecía una mujer. Inconscientemente Kenichi estaba convirtiéndose en alguien que cualquier hombre desearía estar, y para él, ese era Azuma.

Su pequeño Kumakori había crecido bastante, ahora era todo un labrador, grande y fuerte, pero seguía siendo un juguetón, esa era otra cosa que le agradecía a Azuma, si estuviera con _otro_ lo hubiera corrido con todo y perro.

Se sintió mareado por un momento, una imagen borrosa le llego a la mente, tan rápida y fugaz que no distinguió nada. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, después de todo, estaba haciendo la comida para Azuma. Puso una mano en su cabeza.

.-De un momento a otro te pueden llegar tus recuerdos-recordó lo que Azuma le dijo una vez, con su puro en la boca-Es normal, no te esfuerces demasiado, deja que tu mente lo haga por si sola, ya verás que cuando menos lo esperes, recordarás todo.

.-Pero…

.-Tranquilo Ken-chan, no es necesario que recuerdes ahora-Azuma lo abrazo-Por ahora estamos bien¿no?

-Hai-respondió Kenichi algo sonrojado

Se sonrojo un poco, le agradaba estar con Azuma, pero, aun así sentía que no debía estar con él, que no era correcto, miro nuevamente su mano derecha, aun tenía ese pequeño anillo de oro, ese anillo significaba algo, pero ¿Qué era¿Acaso se lo había regalado alguien que le quería, y si era así ¿Quién y por que?

Suspiro, se levanto para refrescarse un poco con el agua de la llave, miro por la ventana, ya no importaba, ahora tenía una nueva vida, debía entenderlo al fin, después de todo Azuma se esfuerza demasiado por simpatizarle y hacerle feliz, así que ¿Por qué atormentarse por el pasado? El pasado ya era pasado. Quiso quitarse el anillo, pero, no pudo, algo mas fuerte que su razón se lo impidió, lo dejo donde estaba, no era justo….

.-Ya llegue! Ken-chan!

Era Azuma que regresaba del trabajo.

Sonrió calidamente, debía de ir con Azuma para darle la bienvenida, salió de la cocina para ver aquel hombre apuesto con gafas, que saludaba a Kumakori que por poco lo tira. Azuma sonrió al verle para enseñarle unos chocolates, sus favoritos. Kenichi sonrió, se acerco para recibir de Azuma, un suave beso en la mejilla antes de caer por Kumakori.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Necesito que me des ese libro terminado

.-Aun no lo acabo

.-Eso es obvio, Yuki-san, pero el editor lo esta pidiendo

.-Que me de otro mes

.-Ya le he pedido tres meses, no voy a ir para que me de otro mes, lo necesito ahora

.-Y yo te digo que dentro de un mes o no hay libro, recuérdale a tu jefe que yo soy el de las historias, que gracias a mi sus ventas han subido, y si no le parece, aun hay muchos editores que me buscan, y me ofrecen mas dinero del que el me puede dar, así que, o me da ese mes o no hay trato.

.-Esta bien, Yuki-san, pero solo este mes¿vale?

Yuki colgó sin contestarle a su representante, sabía que había sido grosero, pero no estaba seguro de acabar aquel libro, si le contestaba, se sentiría peor, era mejor dejarlo así. Saco el humo por su boca, miro nuevamente aquel retrato que había puesto en la mesita de la sala desde hace dos meses, en los cuales, Shuichi no daba signos de vida; en aquella foto, habían ido al parque, como de costumbre, ese pelirosa quiso una foto con él, así que, no tuvo mas opción que complacerlo, pero, esa foto era especial, ya que, a Shuichi se le ocurrió besarle la mejilla al momento de la foto, dando un resultado gracioso. Ya que ambos estaban sonrojados, en cierta forma adoraba aquella encantadora imagen, pero nunca se lo había dicho.

Suspiro cansado, necesitaba verlo, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo suyo, odiaba depender tanto de alguien, pero, ese mocoso baka había puesto un embrujo sobre él, haciendo que fuera una droga, un impedimento para que siguiera sus novelas, quería su escandalo de vuelta, esa paz que lograba cuando estaba haciendo tonterías, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo…..

Tomo otro cigarro, estaba muy estresado, sonó el teléfono, no hizo caso. Volvió a sonar, no le dio importancia, sonó por tercera vez, ese sonido empezaba a molestarlo. Sonó por cuarta vez, finalmente entro la contestadora. Después del mensaje pregrabado, se escucho la voz de una mujer.

-Eiri-san, buenas tardes tenga usted, soy Ayaka, por favor, cuando tenga tiempo comuníquese conmigo, estoy en casa de Hiroshi, tengo información de Shindo-san. Gracias

Algo que odiaba de Ayaka, su formalidad con las cosas, algo que adoraba, es que siempre iba al grano. Se levanto, tomo su saco y salió lo más rápido de su departamento hacia la casa de Hiroshi, no iba a comunicarse por un aparato tan frívolo como el teléfono, necesitaba escucharlo, frente a frente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mika tomo aire para relajarse, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su respiración agitada y estaba furiosa, la joven secretario quiso decir algo, pero al ver los ojos de enfado de Mika, no dijo nada, con paso firme, sin perder la elegancia que siempre había poseído, la joven se fue de aquella oficina, sin siquiera voltear atrás, convencida de que ese hombre estaba mas loco que de costumbre.

.-Y que le dijo, Mika-san-le preguntó K que estaba recargado a lado del elevador

.-Tonterías, Tohma puede llegar a ser tan obstinado-Mika presiono el botón para llamar al elevador-K-san, usted saber tanto como yo, si Tohma sigue con sus caprichos lo perderá todo

.-Eso nunca le ha importado, el solo quiere una cosa, y esa es su hermano

Se abrió el elevador.

.-Pues no lo lograra, estoy yo en medio,-volteo a mirar a K-Es por eso que acepte casarme con él, por amor

.-Si, pero¿Dirigido a quién?-preguntó K con una sonrisa maliciosa-A Yuki Eiri-san o a Tohma

.-Como usted quiera verlo-repuso Mika cortantemente, mientras se metía en el-Una cosa le aseguro, cuando dije, 'Acepto' sabía a lo que me atenía, y seguiré con esto, por que, lo amo-oprimió el botón 'Planta baja'

.-Ah, esta hablando de Tohma, ya me parecía

.-No diga tonterías

.-Si no le dice la verdad, terminara como su hermano

Mika abrió los ojos sorprendida¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre…..? Antes de que pudiera decir algo, las puertas se cerraban mientras K la despedía con la mano. Mika se quedo en la mitad del elevador, esperando a que bajara. Luego sonrió con cierto dolor.

.-Ahora entiendo todo-miro la parte superior de las puertas, donde se iluminaban los números correspondientes a los pisos-Eiri…..Tohma……

Finalmente se abrieron las puertas, salió rápidamente, entro a su auto rojo, y salió de ahí. Si algo había aceptado desde que vio a Tohma en el altar era asumir las consecuencias de las descabelladas ideas de su esposo, para proteger a su hermano, para darle consuelo a su corazón con un buen hombre, como lo era Tohma, aun que….

.-Ese idiota, esta enamorado de mi hermano

Mika acelero mas, eso la hacía rabiar, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no cambiaría su forma de pensar, todo era para el bien de alguien. Aunque no supiera para quien era.

Sonó su celular. Lo contestó.

.-Voy para allá.

Giro a la derecha en la primera oportunidad que pudo, sin bajar la velocidad.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El cielo y la tierra, juntas por primera vez, frío y calor, felicidad y tristeza, nunca pensó Shuichi que encontraría tantos sentimientos en una acción tan simple como aquella. Una sensación que hacía su corazón palpitar rápidamente, creía que se iba a salir de su pecho, sus mejillas ardían fuertemente, esta mareado.

Esa noche, nada salió de lo usual, después de que Azuma regresara de su habitual visita en el hospital, él lo esperaba con la cena, Azuma le miro de forma inusual, pero solo le dio un beso en la frente y comieron en silencio. Como de costumbre, Kenichi le dio su copa de vino mientras Azuma miraba el paisaje de la noche, solo que esta vez no se fue a dormir, se preocupo al ver a su compañero tan serio.

.-Esta tarde, llego un joven, no mas de 20 años-le explicó Azuma antes de tomar un poco de vino-Lo atropellaron en la calle, algo parecido a ti, pero….

.-Pero

.-Murió a penas me lo dejaron-tomo un poco de vino-En pocas palabras, murió en mis manos

.-Bueno, Azuma, ese es parte de tu trabajo, y….

.-Después-siguió sin escuchar a su compañero-Tuve que ser yo el que le dijera a sus familiares que había muerto, claro que no reaccionaron bien, se supone que yo debería ser fuerte, intentar consolarlos, pero, no pude.

.-Azuma….

.-De solo recordar la forma en que me miró antes de morir, pensé que….-puso sus manos en sus ojos-No pude evitarlo, pensé que….eras tu el que se me iba

.-Azuma!-exclamó Kenichi mas asombrado-Pero¿Por qué…?

.-No sé, solo me acordé de ti, me di cuenta, que me moriría si te pasara algo

Azuma miro a Kenichi, el cual se quedo sin habla, ya que vio como aquel hombre apuesto, comenzaba a llorar, quizá por instinto o por que sintió que había visto algo por el estilo con otro hombre, con otra persona que nunca pensó verla llorar, lo abrazó con fuerza.

.-Tranquilo Azuma, no pasará nada

.-Nunca me vas a dejar¿verdad?

.-No, no lo haré, tranquilo, yo te protegeré

No supo por que dijo aquello, solo sintió que había vivido aquello antes, le dolió la cabeza, pero ahora era distinto, sentía que ya no estaba con Azuma, sino con otra persona. Azuma se incorporó para verlo, lo miro tiernamente, su compañero le contesto la mirada, pero Kenichi no miraba a Azuma, podía a ver a otro hombre, alto, rubio, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa, sus ojos no eran como los de Azuma, eran de color café claro, casi como oro.

Azuma se acercó a Kenichi, entre cerrando los ojos, al notar lo que iba a pasar, Kenichi también los cerró, hasta que sintió ese calido contacto, que hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo, sentir todo y nada a la vez. Sus mejillas le ardían, su corazón saldría de su pecho, estaba mareado.

Azuma lo estaba besando de la forma mas tierna que un ser humano podría besar a alguien, tocándolo suavemente como si temiera que se rompiera, rozando sus labios, jugando con ellos. Lentamente, se separó de Kenichi, sonriendo con la misma ternura que hacía unos momentos.

Kenichi al abrir los ojos espero ver a ese guapo hombre, rubio con esos hermosos ojos, pero no, solo vio a Azuma, no supo que decir, su compañero lo estrecho en sus brazos. ¿Por qué había pensado en aquel hombre cuando era Azuma quien le daba un beso?

.-Te quiero, Kenichi

No supo que decir, solo volteo a mirarle, cerro sus ojos, dándole la iniciativa a Azuma de otro beso, se agacho un poco, Kenichi se paro de puntitas, volvieron a besarse, pero con mas confianza.

.-Y yo a ti, Azuma-contesto al separarse.

Azuma lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras que veían el paisaje, Azuma se sintió el hombre mas feliz del universo, Kenichi sentía que había traicionado a alguien, y supuso que ese alguien, era ese otro hombre que había visto, pero….

Ya no importaba, ahora estaba con Azuma y era todo lo que importaba, ya no importaba mas……

Continuara………………….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Les gusto? espero que si, por que quería que se sorprendiera, jeje, espero sus reviews y disculpen las tardanzas, pero ya estoy haciendo un campito para todo, espero terminar, en fin, nos vemos luego.

Besos

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked


	6. Confusiones

Memorias de un dulce romance

6 Confusiones

.-Así que, Kenichi-kun¿quieres ir de compras?-preguntó una jovencita muy risueña de ojos negros y su cabello del mismo color.

.-Supongo que estaría bien-contesto Kenichi sonriendo.

.-Aún no puedo creer que seas hombre-replicó un chico parecido a la chica-Tienes un parecido increíble a una mujer.

Kenichi sonrió.

.-Me lo dicen a menudo, Takeshi-kun.

.-Jeje,-la joven se arreglo el cabello-Dejemos las formalidades, somos vecinos después de todo.

Kenichi los miro fijamente, los hermanos Takeshi eran todo un caso, al parecer eran mellizos, sus rasgos eran muy idénticos, claro estaba que sus personalidades eran muy diferentes. Sonrió.

.-Por mi no hay ningún problema, Megumi-san.

.-No me desagrada del todo, pero esta bien¡Toru, vamos de compras!

.-Cómo digas, oye Kenichi¿y el doctor a que hora llega?

.-No lo se, dijo que hoy le tocaba guardia.

.-Que lastima, pero en fin, vamos.

Salieron del departamento que Kenichi ocupaba con Azuma, fueron a una plaza comercial, donde compraron helado, se tomaron algunas fotos y visitaron algunas tiendas de ropa (para disgusto de Toru) para terminar en una librería, donde Megumi se volvió loca por completo.

.-¡¡Finalmente salió!!-grito ella emocionada-¡¡Ya esta aquí!! Mira Kenichi-kun.

.- ¿De que se trata, Megumi-san?

.-Estoy hablando del nuevo libro de Yuki Eiri-tomo el libro y les enseño la portada-Lo he estado esperando por meses.

.-De hecho, Yuki Eiri es el autor favorito de Megumi-comentó Toru sonriendo-Si por ella fuera, se casaría con él.

.-'El silencio del viento'-leyó Kenichi-¿De qué tipo es?

.-Pues romántica, claro-Megumi abrazo el libro y por poco le salieron corazones por todos lados-Yuki-san es un hombre muy dulce y romántico, además de guapo, lo compro de inmediato-y prácticamente corrió a la caja para comprarlo.

.-Debo reconocer que es bueno, dicen que tiene un amante, creo que llevan tres años.

.-Debe ser una mujer muy afortunada-Kenichi hojeo el libro.

.-Pero no es mujer.

.- ¿Cómo?

.-Es un hombre, y no es cualquiera, es el vocalista de Bad Luck.

.- ¿Bad Luck?

.-Perdona, lo olvide, no recuerdas nada-Toru le sonrió-Bad Luck es un gran grupo, a mi me encantan sus discos, a decir verdad,-lo miro fijamente-Si te cortaras el cabello y te lo tiñeras de rosa, así como cambiaras tu forma de vestirte, serías la copia exacta de él.

.-No juegues-sonrió divertido.

.-Claro, serías el doble de Shindo Shuichi.

Kenichi sonrió, dejo de hojear el libro para encontrarse con la foto del autor, un hombre de expresión seria, ojos fríos y muy guapo le regreso la mirada, sintió como algo se movió en su estomago y tuvo la ligera impresión de que no era la primera vez que lo veía.

.- ¿Ves? Es muy guapo, no dudo por que Shuichi-sama se quedo con él.

.- ¿Eh? Pues, si es atractivo pero...-sonrió mientras cerraba el libro-Es mas guapo Azuma.

Dejo el libro donde estaba y fueron con Megumi, que poco le faltaba para hacerle un altar al libro.

.- ¿Saben? Este libro se había demorado bastante, tenía que a ver salido hace dos meses.

.-Así como el nuevo sencillo de Bad Luck-a completo Toru-Pero al menos no cancelaron su gira.

.-Puede ser que hayan tenido problemas Yuki-san y Shindo-san-prosiguió Megumi-Ya sabes, una pelea de pareja.

.- ¿No se les hace raro que estén juntos? Parece que es de lo más natural que sean pareja.

.-Bueno, al principio si-afirmo Megumi.

.-Claro, Megumi lloro como loca cuando se entero.

.-Pero si tu no te quedaste atrás-Toru se sonrojo-En fin, Yuki-san afirmo que eran amantes, y eso causo gran revuelo.

.-Aunque, como ya han pasado tres años y siguen juntos, pues ya es normal.

.-No puedo creer que un hombre así pueda estar enamorado-Kenichi miro al cielo-Se ve que es muy frío.

.-Puede que sea antisocial y algo mezquino-Megumi defendió a su querido escritor-Pero por la forma en que escribe te das cuenta que realmente ama a su amante, es más, se estaba diciendo que este libro iba hablar un poco sobre el romance que mantiene con Shindo-san, mira.

Kenichi observo la primera página que le mostraba Megumi, esta decía 'Por que el amor no mide genero ni edad. Shuichi', y volvió a sentir algo, pero esta vez mucha alegría y por instinto toco su mano, sintiendo el anillo dorado.

.- ¿Ves que es muy romántico?

.-Si, oigan-los gemelos miraron a Kenichi-Esta mal que...-bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba-¿Que un hombre ame a otro hombre?

.-Mientras sea amor, esta bien-contesto de inmediato Toru-Eso es lo importante-y le acarició la cabeza.

.-Vamos a los discos-Megumi sonrió-Puede que encontremos algo de tu querido Shuichi-sama.

Toru se volvió a sonrojar.

.- ¡Déjame en paz!

Y así pasó la tarde, sin mucho preámbulo, siguieron vagando por toda la plaza, hasta que se sentaron en una banquita. Megumi dijo que ahora volvía, que tenía que comprar algo y los hombres no tenían por que saber que era, Toru dejo un momento a Kenichi para ver el póster de Bad Luck que estaba enseñando una tienda de ropa.

Kenichi observo de nuevo el libro, y lo abrió donde estaba la foto.

.-Azuma es mas guapo-se dijo mas para convérsense a sí mismo de ese hecho.

Y era que ese escritor era muy guapo, sintió ganas de llorar, así como un vació de soledad, por un momento deseo estar con aquel hombre para que lo besara. Un momento ¿de qué hablaba? Su amante era Azuma y nadie mas...

.-Azuma...

.- ¿Shuichi?-escucho una voz femenina que hizo salir de sus pensamientos

.- ¿Perdón?

.-Shuichi ¿qué hace aquí?

Kenichi la observo detenidamente, era una jovencita hermosa, de grandes ojos cafés al igual que su largo cabello a la cintura, lo miraba como sorprendida.

.-Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, sobre todo Eiri-san¡Dios¡Le dará gusto saber que estas aquí!

.-Disculpa, creo que me has confundido.

La chica lo miro sorprendida

.-Mi nombre es Konomi Kenichi, mucho gusto

.- ¿Konomi Kenichi? Ah, disculpa, te he confundido, pero, es que...te ves igual a él...

.-¡Mira Kenichi!-Toru regreso con un póster en la mano-¡¡Lo he conseguido¡El póster de Shuichi-sama!

La joven miro al recién llegado¿El póster de Shuichi-sama? Entonces si se había equivocado, pero...miro al chico que sonreía alegremente aun sentado en la banca, su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Shuichi.

.-Disculpa la confusión-hizo una reverencia y se fue.

.- ¿Quién era ella?

.-Supongo que una admiradora de Shindo Shuichi-respondió Kenichi-ya que también me ha confundido con él

.-Te dije que eras muy parecido!

Toru siguió hablando, pero Kenichi no le hacía caso, solo observaba por donde se había ido la joven, y por alguna razón, se sintió acongojado. Después de eso, regresaron al departamento, ya era tarde y el no se sentía bien, después de despedirse de los hermanos Takeshi, se tiro en la cama, abrazando la almohada, se sentía confundido. Kumakori, su amigo más fiel, se sentó a su lado para que su amo lo acariciara.

.-Kumakori, hoy fue un día extraño-acarició el lomo de su perro-Esa chica me ha confundido con el vocalista de Bad Luck, y ha hablado de un tal Eiri...-miro el techo-Yuki Eiri...

Miro su anillo de oro, donde estaban las letras E y S, y sin ningún motivo aparente para él, se soltó a llorar.

.- ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Azuma, que recién llegaba a la casa, al parecer había un cambio de planes-¿Te duele algo?

.- ¡Azuma!-el pequeño se abalanzo a sus brazos-¡Azuma!

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.-¡¡Nunca me dejes, por favor!!

.-Calma, nunca te dejaré...-le contesto el abrazo, para besarle la cabeza-Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

.-¡Azuma!

Y siguió llorando, no podía dejar de hacerlo, sentía que había traicionado a alguien y no podía hacer nada al respecto por dejar de sentirse así...tiempo después, se quedo dormido en brazos de su amante.

Continuará...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Disculpen la demora, jeje, pero estaba algo ocupada, pero bueno. Les agradezco su paciencia y espero con gusto que me dejen algun review, en fin, tambien le agradezco a Princess of Kamui (Senko-chan) el que me haya beteado este capitulo, GRACIAS AMIGA!!

Sin mas, nos vemos!!

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked


	7. Encuentro

**Memorias de un dulce romance**

7 Encuentro

Suspiro cansado mientras cambiaba el canal del televisor, Kumokori estaba acostado en su regazo profundamente dormido, volvió a bostezar mientras le dejaba en un canal fijo de espectáculos, donde comentaban la falta de atención por parte del grupo de Bad Luck, que desde que inició su gira no daba ningún tipo de entrevista, ni sesiones de fotografías ni nada.

Miro el reloj de la pared, las tres de la tarde, no había nada que hacer, sus vecinos mellizos aun no regresaban de la escuela, y estaba molesto con Azuma, si, algo totalmente irreal pero se sentía tan enojado con él que era capaz de irse de su casa si se atrevía llamarlo en ese momento.

Apago fastidiado el televisor, no se movió ni un poco para no despertar a su fiel amigo, solo se dedico a mirar su dedo, el cual estaba ese anillo de oro, que al mirarlo se le llenaba el corazón de tranquilidad y amor, y justo por ese anillo había empezado la discusión con el doctor.

.-Ken-chan, no me gusta que tengas ese anillo-le dijo el doctor con tono serio con un cigarro en las manos-Sobre todo por la cara que pones

.-No se de que hablas-le dijo tranquilamente el pequeño, mientras arreglaba un poco es escritorio-Además, es mi única conexión a quien era antes.

Notó claramente como su joven doctor hizo una mueca de enfado, se acerco al más pequeño y tomo su mano con un poco de rudeza para poder mirar el anillo.

.-E y S, ni si quiera sabes que quiere decir-espetó con fastidio-Así que no le veo porque podría ser tu 'única conexión a quien eras antes'

.-Azuma! No te burles!-por alguna razón sentía una irá contenida-Creo que esto-dijo enseñándole el anillo-Me ha dado mas pistas que tu.

.-Claro, seguro habla contigo todas las noches.

.-No me voy a poner a discutir por esto, es ilógico!

.-Como si me importara, además, haces un alboroto por un mugroso anillo

Y lo que recibió el joven doctor como respuesta fue una almohada en su cara, lanzada con todo el rencor y malestar que el más joven podría dar. Después de eso nadie dijo nada y tomaran cada quien su camino.

A decir verdad, nunca peleaban, no se molestaban por cosas sin sentido, y aun cuando sabía que era una tontería lo que había pasado, una agresividad antinatural en él le atacó, siguió observando el anillo y suspiro. Si se quedaba donde estaba iba a morir de aburrimiento.

Se levanto, sin antes despertar tiernamente a su noble amigo, y decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Tomo una chaqueta, la correa de su perro con la disposición de salirse, cuando el remordimiento le ataco cruelmente. Regreso a la cocina y pego una nota en el refrigerador avisando a su adorado doctor que estaría afuera unos momentos. Finalmente, salió del departamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saco suavemente el humo de sus labios, estaba cansado de tanto caminar, le había prometido a Ayaka salir con ella ese día, y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea porque la joven japonesa se había puesto en un plan obstinado de no dejarlo ir hasta terminadas las compras que tenía programado la chica ese día.

Cuando termino, Ayaka intento decirle algo, pero al parecer se arrepintió de su acción y se guardo lo que tenía que decir, o eso le dio la impresión a él, tomó un taxi y se despidió, dejándolo solo en el tan famoso parque que tanto le gustaba a su amante. Tomo un cigarro y lo prendió mientras caminaba hasta una banca.

Últimamente estaba de ocioso, con tanto silencio en su casa no deseaba estar en ella, inconcientemente buscaba las calles y lugares mas ruidosos para compensar, pese a que se quejaba y se malhumoraba a mas no poder, pero no podía con tanta paz. Necesitaba a su bola rosa chillona.

El tiempo se fue como agua, a decir verdad últimamente le daba por mirar un punto en medio de la nada y no pensar en nada, temió que necesitaba de la voz chillante e irritante de su cantante para poder concentrarse. Y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

Prendió otro cigarrillo, cerrando sus ojos para no pensar, buscando desesperadamente no recordar todo aquello que le atormentaba, seguramente lo hubiera logrado, si un perro no se hubiera subido prácticamente en el para lamerle la cara. Abrió los ojos con molestia, observando al animal con desprecio, se levantó de inmediato buscando alejarse de ese perro, el cual se había empezando a estar con el levantándose en sus patas traseras para estar cerca de él.

.-No, Kumakori! Basta!

Dejo de luchar con el mamífero que intentaba lamerle la cara cuando escucho esa voz, tan familiar, no podía confundirla con otra persona, era de él, no había duda alguna. De un momento a otro, alguien tomo al perro por la correa alejándolo de la 'victima'.

.-Mira, por eso me molesta sacarte-le reprocho el dueño a su perro, que jugueteaba emocionado entre sus brazos-No se debe subir en otra personas, ¿entendiste?-tomó la cabeza del can para hacer que lo mirara de frente como si quisiera que le entendiera-No se hace!

Como respuesta, el perro soltó un lengüetazo en la cara de su dueño, haciéndolo reír y se gano un abrazo por parte de su amo.

Toda esta escena era observada por el joven escritor, que había soltado su cigarro en algún momento que no podía recordar. Lo miro fijamente, cabello castaño claro ligeramente largo, una chaqueta roja, con unos pantalones negros, y una sonrisa hermosa, y por si fuera poco, podía observar el color de aquellas iris, amatistas. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

.-Lo siento mucho-comentó el dueño, incorporándose con una sonrisa, limpiándose el rostro.-Es que es muy juguetón.

En el momento en que se encontraron sus ojos fue oficial, el corazón de Yuki Eiri dejo de palpitar, se sintió perdido en aquellos ojos violetas. Todo había dejado de existir, solo eran ellos dos, el perro ya no importaba, el ruido dejo de escucharse, un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados atacaron su ser, a lo cual lo que le sorprendió más fue saber que los tenia.

Si no hubiera estado tan absorto en la confusión de su propia existencia, hubiera notado que no era el único perturbado, Kenichi también estaba confundido, ese rostro ya lo había visto antes, tan hermoso y varonil, con ojos dorados rasgados, aquellos ojos que lo hechizaba, podría ser….

.-Yuki….-murmuro el joven seriamente

El escritor estuvo seguro que su cabeza iba a explotar, ya que su corazón compensaba la inactividad bombeando a una velocidad, sintió sus piernas temblar y no tenia duda de que su voz se entrecortaría si decía algo. Después de tanto tiempo, que para el se le hicieron siglos, lo había encontrado, ahora si podría decirle lo que sentía y comenzar su historia de amor.

.-Yuki Eiri-sus labios formaron una dulce sonrisa-Yuki Eiri el Best Seller de este año, no es así.

O quizás estaba equivocado. No dijo absolutamente nada, esto no le daba buena señal.

.-Mucho gusto, soy Konomi Kenichi, tengo una amiga que es gran admiradora suya.

Quien dijo que el mundo no se detenía por nada y por nadie, era un completo imbecil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Hola!! Vaya que me costo seguir esto, pero bueno después de mucho finalmente lo logre, ahora que lo pienso hace tiempo leí un fic que tenía como que el mismo punto, un Shuichi amnésico y un Yuki triste, pero la diferencia es que a Shuichi lo declararon muerto…. (o realmente se murió?) Bueno no me acuerdo pero si recuerdo que las personas que cuidaban a Shuichi sabían quien era él y no se como termina la historia, fue hace tanto que ni recuerdo en donde lo leí ni de quien era, pero era una buena historia, solo perdí el hilo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia y vean el giro que le he dado, y con eso esperen con mas ansias el siguiente capitulo.

Nos vemos!!

Atte.

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked.


	8. Secretos

**Memorias de un dulce romance**

8. Secretos

Ese encuentro había sido el mas memorable en su vida. No era normal encontrar a un muchacho con las características que su joven amante. Además estaba seguro que el muchacho con el que había pasado unos breves minutos era nada su amante, no un desconocido.

Saco otro cigarro. ¿Cuántos llevaba? ¿20? ¿25? ¿Una cajetilla o dos? Va, que importaba, necesitaba tranquilizarse, y por si fuera poco, su amado vicio no estaba cumpliendo se función. Después de presentarse, hablaron brevemente del paradero del canino, el cual fue la causa del termino de la conversación, al jalar a su amo en sentido contrario haciendo que se despidieran sin decirse nada.

.-Esto es una mala broma-cotejo el joven rubio-El destino quiere burlarse

Se sentó en su gran sofá y miro a su alrededor, su hermano le había convencido de tirar las cosas de Shuichi, para olvidarse de el, y ahora su departamento, su amado departamento se encontraba repleto de cajas, cajas y mas cajas, dando la impresión de que nunca iba a terminar de salir mas objetos del pelirrosa.

Y no solo era eso, también se había percatado que estaba casi vacio su amado hogar, por ese hecho le solicito –mando- a su hermano a no proseguir con la misión 'Sacar al pelirrosa de tu vida'. Saco una bocanada de humo, tomo su celular y marco.

.-Soy yo, lo encontré en el parque-se hizo un silencio-No, me dijo que se llamaba algo Keniichi-nuevamente el silencio, el joven arqueo una ceja evidentemente molesto-Claro que es él! Por Dios! Quizá tenga un nombre diferente, pero sé que es él!

Eso era inaudito, ahora Ayaka le comentaba que si estaba seguro, porque también conoció al susodicho Keniichi y que le había confundido. Pero él no era un estúpido, sabía perfectamente que ese era su Shuichi y nadie se lo quitaría de la cabeza.

.-No lo se!-comento exasperado-Pero lo vamos a averiguar, busca en los registros hospitalarios-Eiri hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no gritar-Eres la hija de uno de los hombre mas influyentes de Japón, no me vengas con tonterías!

Colgó, dos segundos antes de soltar alguna majadería. Si quería saber la verdad tras 'Keniichi' necesitaba la ayuda de Ayaka, e insultarla, no iba ha ayudarlo en nada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El joven Keniichi regreso a su departamento con dificultad, ya que sentía su mente en las nubes, y no era para menos, Kumakori lo saco corriendo por todo el parque dejándolo sin un respiro. Como pudo, le quito la correa al perro, le puso su alimento para después desplomarse exhausto en el sofá.

Cuando recupero el aliento recordó al joven que conoció brevemente. Sonrió abiertamente, Megumi se pondría tan celosa cuando le cuente que se topo sin querer a su ídolo escritor. Pensó en marcarle para darle una sorpresa, pero al tomar el teléfono, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le azoto tan de pronto que solo atinó a ponerse ambas manos a la altura de las sienes y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

.-Te amo-escucho con eco y débilmente en su cabeza-Eres un cabeza de chorlito-siguió escuchando

Lamentablemente para Keniichi, no solo escuchaba, sino que era presa de varias imágenes borrosas, rápidas, como un video mal enfocado que pasaba rápidamente en su cabeza. De todas las personas que vio, pudo distinguir algunas cosas, un joven de cabello largo y rojizo, una magnum plateada apuntándole en su rostro, varias luces, gritos –además de varias palabras y frases al azar-, pero sobre todo, vio unos hermosos ojos rubios….. tan hermosos como los que vio en el muchacho esa tarde.

Su trance fue tal, al igual que el dolor, que no se dio cuenta cuando Azuma entro al departamento con unos chocolates, que su nariz salía sangre, sus manos se aferraban a su cabeza como queriendo quitársela. El impacto de esa imagen hizo que Azuma soltara todo y se fuera a su lado corriendo

.-Keniichi!-habló fuerte el doctor-Keniichi!-repitió angustiado mientras le sacudía los hombros.

Mientras tanto, Keniichi en su trance escuchaba otro nombre, no el suyo, otro parecido que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Pero todo termino en una fuerte sacudida proporcionada por el joven doctor y una imagen fija de un hombre rubio alto sonriéndole.

.-Yuki…..-murmuró antes de desmayarse

El corazón de Azuma dio un salto, pero eso no evito que cogiera al joven antes de caer desmayado. Azuma lo miro tristemente. ¿Quién rayos era Yuki?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Toco la puerta un poco cabizbaja. Se sentía peor que basura, y lo peor es que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Ante tanta confusión, siempre le ayudaba ir con Hiroshi, el hombre que le robo el corazón de inmediato con su dulce manera de ser, además que siempre la comprendía en todo y le daba muchos consejos muy buenos. Volvió a tocar la puerta, esperando que no se haya equivocado de habitación.

.-K!-escucho varios ruidos-No puedes dejarme dormir ni dos….-abrió la puerta de golpe y guardo silencio al ver la chica

.-Lo siento-comentó avergonzada-Si estoy interrumpiendo-se volteó

.-NO!- la tomo del hombro-Disculpa, no pensé que fueras tu-la chica lo miro-Me alegra que estés aquí

La chica miro al joven, con su cabello largo desarreglado, su ropa mal puesta y unas ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos, aun con eso su sonrisa era despampanante. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

.-Te invitaría a pasar, pero ya sabes, uno en la gira pues….

.-No, está bien-la chica se sonrojo-Me sentiré como en casa, además, necesito….. que no me odies

Hiro quito su sonrisa para mostrar un rostro confundido, de pronto la castaña bajo la mirada y apretó sus manos tomando con fuerza su falda. Suspiro un poco, regresando a una sonrisa dulce, no podría enojarse con ella, si ella supiera cuanto la ama, sabría que ella podría matar a alguien y él le ayudaría a enterrar el cadáver.

.-Pasa-paso una mano por sus hombros-Tenemos unas horas antes del concierto de esta noche

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la habitación en silencio. Ayaka sabía que esas horas, se harían eternas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Y regrese! Jo jo jo jo, ahora todo se desarrollara mas veloz! Terminaremos esta historia en un santiamén. Les agradezco la paciencia y espero sus comentarios!

Un saludo!

Atte. Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked


End file.
